Under Your Skin
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Donghae sudah memantaunya sejak setahun yang lalu, sayangnya Hyuk Jae lengah dan masuk ke taksi itu. Dia terlalu bodoh, dia kira dia tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada penculiknya. Tetapi sepanjang dia berpikir kalau dia tidak mencintainya, pada waktu itulah dia terjatuh makin dalam." HaeHyuk/Rape/Yaoi/Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Under Your Skin.

 **Author(s)** : Meonk And Deog/Slightgrins.

 **Cast/Pair** : Donghae/Hyuk Jae/ HaeHyuk.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : Sexual Abuse, Boys Love/Yaoi, Rape, Maniac Hae, possibility of typo(s), this fiction contains mature scenes that not advices for minor.

 **Disclaimer** : We own nothing but our own ideas. We own no characters in this fiction. Don't do bad thing, plagiarism is still illegal.

 **Summary** : "Donghae sudah memantaunya sejak setahun yang lalu, sayangnya Hyuk Jae lengah dan masuk ke taksi itu. Dia terlalu bodoh, dia kira dia tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada penculiknya. Tetapi sepanjang dia berpikir kalau dia tidak mencintainya, pada waktu itulah dia terjatuh makin dalam."

" _There's too much smoke to see it, there's too much broke to feel this, but I love you, I love you, and all of your pieces."_

 _Pieces — Andrew Belle_

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

 _4/September/1965-Seoul, South Korea._

Cahaya rembulan berpendar dari pohon-pohon dan sekelilingnya sepenuhnya menjadi gelap temaram. Wajahnya menggeliat karena suhu tak nyaman mendera kulitnya dalam intensitas intensif, bahkan terotoar jalan tampak sangat berbahaya layaknya dia sedang ditawan oleh beribu mata. Perasaan tidak tenang hinggap di hatinya beberapa kali sampai dia perlu berdehem berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh ketakutan-ketakutan yang dia tidak pernah pikirkan ada. Dia tersenyum dalam gelap, wajahnya ditimpali sinar lampu jalan, mereka berubah menjadi keemasan dan kulitnya mengkilat akibat biasnya.

Detak jantunya tidak tenang, beberapa kali dia berpikir kalau seseorang tengah memata-matainya—atau sedang ada yang berencana membahayakan hidupnya, mungkin yang terburuk dia diikuti hantu yang meminta rasa tanggung jawabnya karena dia telah datang ke gereja minggu kemarin. Motif Hyuk Jae datang ke gereja sendiri lumayan unik, dia tidak meminta simpati dari Tuhan yang tidak berpihak padanya, dia hanya meminta berkah Tuhan—secara tulus. Doanya sangat detail, betapa murninya tangisan Hyuk Jae agar dinaikkan statusnya menjadi lebih adil dan bersahaja. Hyuk Jae mengharapkan peran milik Kyuhyun jatuh ke tangannya, dia butuh sebuah peran yang setidaknya lebih dari lima menit dialog, dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa membawanya terbang menuju mimpinya. Sebagian kecil dari itu.

Hyuk Jae memberitahu dirinya buat tetap tenang dan jangan menoleh ke belakang, dia tidak sedang berpikir apabila dia berada disituasi yang waspada sehingga akan ditaklukan oleh pencuri ulung dengan pisau lipat. Dia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk dan kalau dia sedang berpikiran naïf seperti ini, berarti dia memang harus mengikuti kata hatinya. Firasat buruk datang dan pergi dengan cepat, pikir Hyuk Jae. Sebab dua puluh menit terakhir dia masih berada dalam kesadaran diri yang tinggi dan suara tawanya pun terdengar normal di telinga orang-orang sekitarnya, jadi sungguh mungkin ada yang ganjil.

Tangan Hyuk Jae bergetar bak meredam rasa takut, dia memutar knop pintu dengan kekuatan yang cepat, secepat angin malam menembus sela pintu yang tertutup. Hyuk Jae melihat sekelilignya dan pemandangan berkabut berputar-putar di matanya, seorang paman tua melintasi punggunya, sesaat setelah Hyuk Jae mengunci pintu dan berbalik. Wajah pria itu yang keriput tersenyum kearahnya begitu ramah. Matanya menyipit layaknya senapan yang menancap di hatinya, dan keramahan itu sirna sudah sehabis pria itu ditelan kabut yang menebal kembali.

Hyuk Jae mendapatkan keberaniannya lagi ketika mobil hitam melintas di sampingnya, secara lambat melewati tubuhnya menyisiri jalanan Seoul. Suara kecipak air yang menggenang beradu dengan kakinya, membuat Hyuk Jae merasa canggung. Dia seperti baru saja menyingkap sisi gelap ujung jalan yang penuh dengan akar-akar sebesar lutut kakinya, mereka melilit Hyuk Jae, memperlambat langkahnya.

Kabut-kabut itu melayang mengikutinya, masuk ke tubuhnya, melewati langkah kaki yang bercela. _Coat_ gelap yang membungkus dirinya melentang hingga paha dan sesungguhnya itu sama sekali tidak membantunya membatasi semua perasaan cemas yang dimilikinya seiring dia berjalan melewati gedung-gedung parlemen yang baru saja habis direnovasi. Buku-buku bekas gedung lama berceceran, dibuang ke bak sampah yang ukurannya sepertiga lebih kecil dari tumpukan buku-buku itu. Angin malam berubah menjadi pisau sadis yang memporak-porandakan isi buku sehingga beberapa lembar dari mereka secara tidak layak memenuhi sisi jalanan. Bagaimanapun seharusnya ada petugas daerah yang mengangkut buku-buku itu kemudian di alosikan ke daerah-daerah terpencil. Seharusnya begitu. Mereka bukan koran harian yang berharga ratusan keping berisi cerita-cerita romansa.

Suara-suara menyiksa datang dari gesekan pohon dan itu mendorong tubuh Hyuk Jae agar bergerak lebih cepat, merenungkan hal apa saja yang bisa terjadi apabila dia tidak segera pulang ke rumah. Seoul akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi sebuah sejarah yang menyesakkan, kondisinya tidak seaman dan semenyenangkan dulu. Mereka berubah menjadi sisi kelam New York, orang-orang menangis dan Hyuk Jae tidak peduli jika masyarkat masih menuntut reformasi baru atau apalah itu namanya. Dia tidak berminat dengan hukum, politik dan sebagainya, dia lebih memilih menyunting iklan parfum.

Hyuk Jae membuka topi _newsboys_ kecokelatannya, mengacak rambut pekatnya penuh hasrat, rasa menyiksa di kepalanya sampai ke ubun-ubun dan dia merasakan setengah dari rambutnya berdiri akibat rasa ngerinya. Dia menggenggam payungnya yang terlipat dengan erat, berpikir kalau dengan payung ini dia akan memperoleh perasaan aman. Kini dia bisa dengan mudah melihat ujung jalan yang disinari dengan cahaya senter dari sebuah mobil.

Perasaan bergetar tak tertahankan menyusup ke ulu hatinya, Hyuk Jae tertinggal bus terakhir dan betapa dia sangat marah karena itu. Rumahnya berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh kilometer dari gedung pementasan, dan sepanjang hari diguyur hujan. Terlalu beresiko untuknya menyusuri jalanan seorang diri. Kemarin dia baru saja membaca sebuah artikel mengenai laporan orang hilang secara misterius. Mereka belum ditemukan sejak hari kejadian sampai sekarang. Kalau tidak salah, teman dari teman Hyuk Jae mengenal salah satu korbannya. Sistemnya adalah penculikan dengan tebusan yang kini marak di dunia Barat. Meski Hyuk Jae tidak yakin apakah orang dalam tidak terlibat sama sekali.

 _Seoul akhir-akhir ini..._

Hyuk Jae menelan ludah dengan kasar, melewati gang terakhir, merasa seperti baru saja mengakhiri ekspedisi menyeramkan. Oh, betapa beruntungnya dia. Atau ini merupakan sebuah keanehan. Satu taksi terpakir dengan unik disisi jalanan, seolah-olah sedang menunggu kedatangannya, dan dengan kebosanan yang luar biasa supir taksi itu menguap karena dihinggapi rasa kantuk. Menakjubkan sekali. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa berkata-kata dan langsung menghampirinya tanpa berpikir panjang. Tiada godaan yang lebih bijaksana dari kedatangan anugerah diwaktu-waktu seperti ini, Jesus pasti tengah memantaunya dari kejauhan.

Hyuk Jae melipat bibirnya yang kering, mengetuk kaca jendela supaya supir taksi itu menyadari kedatangannya dan untuk sesaat Hyuk Jae tidak lagi merasa ketakutan. Sebab pria itu tampak normal, sama sekali tidak menimbulkan kecurigaaan dan keanehan apapun. Dan sebercik keramahan dari wajahnya melenyapkan kondisi malam Seoul yang sempat mencekiknya.

Pria itu balas tersenyum, menuruni kaca mobil dengan pembuka manual yang perlu diputar ke bawah. Wajahnya berisi kemilau rasa senang serta kegugupan. Rambut hitam itu gembul dan pipinya lebar berwarna putih. Wajahnya tampan bak dewa malam yang kesepian. Pria itu meninggalkan kesan yang menenangkan sekaligus mencemaskan.

 _Apa yang dilakukan taksi selarut malam ini selain teknik penodongan pistol amatiran?_ Pikir Hyuk Jae negatif.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk sebuah taksi parkir disini, kan? Sayangnya aku merasa begitu beruntung," ucap Hyuk Jae dengan bibirnya yang makin kering, kalimatnya bersifat humoris.

Pria itu tidak menghentikan senyumnya, malah makin melebarkan bibirnya seperti tengah dilanda ereksi yang kuat. Dia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari kaca mobil, dia mempunyai intensi untuk bertatapan langsung dengan penumpang malamnya.

"Ya, ayahku tidak mengizinkanku pulang ke rumah sebelum membawa sejumlah uang dan bir." Hyuk Jae berupaya untuk tidak terpesona dari suaranya yang sangat gelap dan penuh kegetiran, mereka membawa efek nostalgia ke tubuh Hyuk Jae. Seperti rasa takut terhadap kelainan jiwa dan napasnya mengenai kulit-kulit Hyuk Jae sehingga mereka bereaksi terlalu liar.

"Dan untungnya ada orang yang membantuku pulang ke rumah," suara pria itu merendah diakhiran kalimat, volumenya tidak stabil sehingga Hyuk Jae agak takut terhadap suaranya meski tadi dia secara rahasia terpukau terhadap gaya bicaranya.

Aneh sekali, kenapa Hyuk Jae tak balas tersenyum dan malah mundur dari tempatnya berpijak? Kenapa tubuhnya merespon dengan radikal keinginan Hyuk Jae untuk pulang dengan taksi ini? Mengapa tangannya menolak untuk membuka pintu, mengusahakan agar dirinya segera pergi dan pulang jalan kaki saja? Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari keanehan ini; senyum pria itu membawa ketidaknyamanan, otomatis tubuhnya merasa terkekang seperti lumpuh, betisnya kehilangan kendali, matanya bergerak-gerak tidak tenang serta keringat yang bergulir menuju dahinya. Tetapi sayangnya, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa mundur. Atau Hyuk Jae tidak ingin mundur.  
Ketika Hyuk Jae membuka pintu, guncangan dahsyat menyerang fisiknya melalui rasa tidak nyaman. Dan entah mengapa dia seperti mendengar seseorang tertawa di depannya.

Tubuh belia Hyuk Jae menggeliat di atas sofa mobil, bokong bulatnya merutuk cara duduknya yang tidak nyaman dan tersiksa. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan panas berkecamuk di dalam hatinya dan secara aneh kesadarannya mulai berkurang. Pria di depan sana menyetel radio dengan musik klasik khas periode perang dunia kedua, mata Hyuk Jae bergejolak agar tetap tenang. Diwaktu tertentu Hyuk Jae tersadar dari lamunanya karena suara berat pria itu mengagetkannya, sedikit lagi dia akan tidur akibat angin yang berdesir anehnya membawa ketidak sadaran diri yang rendah.

"Kau belum memberi tahuku kemana kita akan pergi, Tuan," suaranya berlalu seperti lagu lambat yang berjalan mendera urat nadi Hyuk Jae. Begitu tenang sehingga kembali mengundang rasa kantuk yang amat sangat. Mereka sangat bersinggungan dengan suasana hati Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae menjelaskan kemana mereka harus pergi dengan fokus yang nyaris terlelap pada kantuk yang semakin dalam, dia yakin ketika dia sampai di rumah nanti dia harus meminum satu cangkir kopi untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga. Kopi pahit tanpa gula maupun susu. Sehingga dia bisa melanjutkan menghapal beberapa paragraf naskah drama yang belum terselesaikan. Setidaknya untuk menjelaskan sampai mana si peran utama jatuh hati kepada gadis berambut acak-acakan khas wanita polos dengan gaun polkadotnya. Betapa Hyuk Jae menyenangi kisah cinta mereka yang amat dramatis dan lucu. Tidak habis pikir mengapa orang-orang menyenangi pagelaran seni kali ini. Selain itu Hyuk Jae juga menjelaskan jalan alternatif mana yang tidak rusak dan akan lebih cepat sampainya, juga jalan mana yang terbebas dari pengutil kecil gelandagan muda-mudi kreatif yang suka membawa paku kalau malam-malam tidak bisa tidur. Hyuk Jae sampai hafal waktu _sift_ nya.

Hyuk Jae sudah merangkai (memprediksi) jam berapa dia akan sampai rumah. Karena kalau mobil ini melaju lebih cepat lima kilo meter dari sebuah bus, setelah gang depan nanti dia akan diturunkan 15 menit kemudian. Kalau terlambat 10 menit berarti memang ada yang aneh dengan taksi ini. Bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak bisa merenung tenang. Hyuk Jae beberapa kali dihambur oleh tatapan sopir taksi yang menjanggal. Membuatnya berteriak di dalam hati. Hyuk Jae sering menangkap basah pria itu melirik lewat kaca mobil, entah berniat menggoda atau cuma sekedar mencari tahu tentang penumpangnya. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa nyaman. Pundaknya perlahan-lahan merasa jijik dan dia enggan rebahan lagi. Hyuk Jae berpikir untuk turun di daerah yang ramai. Dia lama kelamaan merasa terganggu dengan tatapan yang sesat itu. Tatapan yang mencerminkan sebuah perilaku tidak beres. Hyuk Jae terus waspada. Dia tidak mau lengah, disisi lain Hyuk Jae tidak mau terlihat kasar. Misalnya ketika Hyuk Jae memergoki pria itu menatap selangkangannya tanpa malu. Tuhan, setan apakah yang mengikutinya tadi? Yang berkuasa atas takdir hidupnya?

Sumpah, Hyuk Jae seperti masuk ke dalam lubang curam yang berisi lubang lainnya, yang penuh dengan jalanan berduri. Hyuk Jae tidak berdaya menguasai akal pikirnya sendiri, dia sekarang benar-benar lengah mengenai arah jalan pulang. Dia tidak melihat pohon-pohon palem yang berdiri tinggi di depan Sekolah Taman Kanak-kanak Kristen yang berada di samping Rumah Sakit bersalin. Seraya mobil melaju, Hyuk Jae memastikan seberapa berbeda keadaan sekarang dibanding suasananya biasa pulang.

Ini bukan jalan pulang, jelas sekali. Dia tidak pernah melewati jalanan berliku curam yang membawanya ke sebuah pabrik Mabel. Itu jauh dari rumahnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat pabrik Mabel dengan merk seperti itu ada di daerahnya. Dengan pagar putih yang menutupi sebagian besar halaman mereka serta pintu teralis tua. Anehnya, supir taksi ini tidak berhenti. Hyuk Jae merasa kalau pria ini menambah kecepatan mobilnya seiring dengan degupan jantung Hyuk Jae yang keras dan dibarengi oleh suara aungan anjing-anjing malam.

"Ini bukan jalanku pulang. Ini bukan jalan yang seharusnya kau lewati," Hyuk Jae mendesak tubuhnya makin ke belakang, baru lima belas menit berjalan, jarak mobil ini dari keramaian sudah terasa berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Mata Hyuk Jae yang menajam lurus menyerang cerminan kornea mata pria itu dari kaca mobil.

Kemudian, Hyuk Jae mendengar pria itu tertawa. Meledeknya. Bukan meledeknya secara langsung, tetapi Hyuk Jae pikir dia sedang meledaknya. Dia merendahkan Hyuk Jae dari tatapan matanya yang penuh dengan muslihat dan rangkaian panjang kebohongan. Senyuman itu merupakan senyum picik yang dihadiahkan oleh seorang pencuri ketika dia berhasil berkompetisi mengalahkan bandit-bandit yang lain. Dan seterusnya Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menangkap pancaran kebaikan apapun dari senyuman itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tuan? Kau dari tadi menjadi menjadi navigatorku. Kau bilang tidak boleh lewat sana jadi aku lewat sini."

Sering kali seorang penjahat lebih pintar memanipulasi ketimbang seorang sastrawan dengan rambut perak gemilang. Mereka biasanya menggunakan segenap ekspresi getir supaya bisa menusukmu dari belakang, belum terlambat. Hyuk Jae tahu pria ini mencoba untuk mengocehnya. Pria ini tidak profesional menjadi seorang—penculik, penjahat, pembunuh. Tingkah lakunya tidak dia sembunyikan. Dia kelihatan jelas sekali mau bermain-main dengan pikiran korbannya. Dilihat dari tangannya yang bergetar mengemudikan stir mobil. Kini Hyuk Jae yakin sesuatu yang menyembul dari kantong celananya bisa saja sebuah pistol, pisau, lebih mengerikan lagi obat bius.

Hyuk Jae menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, diantara berbagai hal yang terjadi inilah yang membuatnya paling tertekan selain kematian ayahnya di medan perang. Dia melalui masa-masa kelam untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia pula hanya seorang pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun lulusan SMA yang gemar bahasa Perancis. Dia tidak mempelajari cara untuk lepas dari kejadian yang menyeretnya ke dalam bahaya. Jadi Hyuk Jae memilih untuk tenang. Dia mencoba memperkirakan apa yang hebat dari otaknya. Dia harus setengah lebih cerdik dari pria ini supaya bisa mengelabuinya balik. Apakah dia harus menendang pria ini? Memukulnya? Melemparnya ke luar jendela lalu membawa mobil ini pergi jauh?

Dia tidak tahu.

"Aku hanya seorang pria yang bekerja sebagai penulis dan pelakon drama. Aku tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk mengganti semua kerugian material dari kekecewaanmu." Pria itu tampaknya terkesima dari cara Hyuk Jae bernegosiasi. Hyuk Jae memang kelihatan seperti seorang pelakon panggung yang mempunyai banyak tagihan dan hutang di rumahnya. Pria itu berbisik memenangi suara musik di mobil, dalam satu aksi dia mematikan radio mobil, sampai yang terdengar hanya suara-suara jangkrik.

"Aku tahu," pria itu membalik sekilas wajahnya, tersenyum kepada Hyuk Jae lalu fokus lagi ke arah jalanan. Dia sangat percaya diri. Dia sama sekali tidak takut bila andai saja Hyuk Jae menyergap kepalanya dan mematahkan lehernya. _Tetapi toh_ _Hyuk Jae hanya sedang berandai-andai._

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Hyuk Jae merapal kalimat kau tahu dengan sama benarnya. Dia sengaja mengeluarkan dompetnya dari kantung celana hitamnya, memperlihatkan segala jenis miliknya yang ada disana. Hyuk Jae menyesal sekali karena kali ini dia tidak membawa tas yang biasa dia bawa. Sebab kemungkinan dirinya unuk terbebas dari pertarungan ini sangat besar apabila dia memberikan cincin kawin emas yang dimiliki bibinya yang terjangkit demensia.

"Aku punya ini, ambil dompetku dan turunkan aku sekarang juga," Hyuk Jae merendahkan nada suaranya, pergelangan tangannya bergetar akibat rasa takut yang mendera disekujur aliran darahnya. Memusatkan perhatian di jantung dan kepalanya. Dompet itu tidak terisi banyak. Dompet Hyuk Jae dipenuhi oleh gaji mingguan yang sudah Hyuk Jae habiskan sebagiannya untuk membeli beberapa figura-figura kecil. Oleh karena itu kecilnya harga dari dompetnya merendahkan kepercayaan diri Hyuk Jae kalau dia akan hidup sekali lagi untuk hari ini.

Hyuk Jae menatap mata pria itu dari kaca mobil, matanya menyala namun kebencian itu habis karena rongrongan pesan perdamaian dari tubuhnya. "Kuyakini kau tidak mau bermain-main dengan polisi apabila aku mati. Tempat ini tidak sepi dipagi hari, tidak sesepi dimalam hari. Entahlah, kupikir kau pasti tertangkap," Hyuk Jae memanas namun berupaya untuk tetap tenang. Dia tersulut karena pria itu mengkhiraukan proses berunding mereka.

Mobil ini bergerak lebih jauh dari jalanan aspal, dia berbelok ke Selatan, dan Hyuk Jae tidak bisa mengenali di daerah mana dia akan diturunkan atau terbunuh. Tetapi di bawah teriknya malam terang bulan, ada sebuah mobil lain terpakir di bawah pohon oak. Mobil lama kumal yang digandrungi sepuluh tahun lalu. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa lagi menenangkan dirinya. Dia menyadari kalau hidupnya akan berakhir hari ini. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Hyuk Jae tidak mau berbincang-bincang dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menentukan jalan mana yang tepat agar dia bisa menghilang dari segala kabut dan setan-setan kematian.

Lambung dan usus Hyuk Jae serasa akan meladak, dia siap mati jadi dia merenggakan tubuhnya. Menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang basah akibat kelembapan musim gugur. Keributan di hatinya tidak terelakkan ketika pria itu keluar dari mobil. Sebelum itu, pria ini menodongnya dengan pistol yang awalnya Hyuk Jae kira hanya pistol mainan. Pria itu kira-kira berteriak begini,

"Keluar dari mobil! Kepalkan tanganmu ke bawah kecuali jika kau ingin mati, maka kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan," sergah pria itu. Suaranya bertarung digelapnya malam layaknya sebuah granat yang diluncurkan ke daerah lawan. Dia menyisipkan segala hal yang dapat membuat Hyuk Jae mati berdiri. Sepasang mata hitam yang mempesona, penuh dengan racun pembunuh. Penjahat ini membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Hyuk Jae mengikutinya, dia keluar dari mobil, terengah-engah sebab udara di paru-parunya menyempit. Sepatu kulitnya berbenturan dengan jalanan tak beraspal seperti puisi-puisi yang diciptakan oleh peri pencabut nyawa. Ketukan di sepatu Hyuk Jae berbunyi sangatlah keras, dia berjalan lamban, mengorek kesempatan agar bisa menyelamatkan dirinya. Dia sedang berpikir cerdik dan menunggu datangnya keajaiban jikalau sebuah mobil polisi melintasi jalanan terasing ini. Tetapi pria berkulit pucat ini lebih pintar, dia menarik pelatuknya ke atas, membeberkan keagresifannya yang serupa tentara tersayang, suara tembakannya begitu keras, membangunkan burung-burung yang tidur di pohon rindang dan kelam. Seolah membuktikan kepada Hyuk Jae kalau gertakan seperti itu tidak akan mempengaruhi nyalinya yang kuat.

Dia memperingatkan Hyuk Jae lagi untuk masuk ke mobil lainnya dengan suara lengket yang tidak diubah, jadi Hyuk Jae melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan cepat. Ketika Hyuk Jae melesak ke mobil, pria itu menyerangnya dan menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya. Memaksanya untuk menghirup bius itu sendiri, dengan pengawasannya yang keji. Dan Hyuk Jae bersumpah demi dewa langit yang menyaksikannya hari ini, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain kedinginan yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Selain hitam yang melebar dipandangannya, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa melihat apapun dalam jarak pandang sedekat mungkin. Cahaya tidak berbaur di matanya dan bayang-bayang hitam meraungi pikirannya seolah dia sedang melebur dengan kematian. Tidak ada rasa sakit selain pusing yang mendera kepalanya, pening itu menyerang setengah kepalanya dan menekan mereka dengan tekanan yang amat menyakitkan. Hyuk Jae mengira-ngira inikah rasanya kematian. Kebetulan ajaib yang dirangkai dengan kebingungan dan kemarahan Tuhan serta merta ketidak siapan untuk hidup bahagia selamanya. Pikiran Hyuk Jae mendadak menjadi kacau, rasa sakitnya mulai melukai kening Hyuk Jae dan matanya.

Tidak, dia belum mati. Secara fisik kaki kirinya bisa digerakkan, dia merasakan udara menyalip ke pipi lalu hidungnya dan suara jangkrik yang mengeras setiap kali Hyuk Jae ingin bergerak. Kalau dia belum mati, pria itu pasti memiliki motif dendam untuk menyiksanya terlebih dahulu agar Hyuk Jae merasakan kesakitan yang tiadatara. Atau Hyuk Jae sedang terlibat dengan komplotan pemburu organ tubuh manusia yang membutuhkan jatung sehat serta hati segar. Yang terburuk adalah, dia ditinggal begitu saja dan mati karena dehidrasi. Konon katanya, kematian yang seperti itu yang paling menyakitkan dari yang pernah ada. Hyuk Jae harus tetap bergerak.

Tangannya dipasangi tali, ruang geraknya dibatasi, kulitnya terasa sangat perih. Ruangan di sekelilingnya gelap, Hyuk Jae buta sementara. Bisa dirasakan kalau tidak ada jalan keluar rahasia yang dapat mengirimnya pergi meski dia mesti memotong bagian tubuhnya yang lain sekalipun. Beruntung sekali bila itu ada.

Hyuk Jae berteriak dengan kasar, dirasakannya ruangan ini kekurangan fasilitas sebab suaranya memantul kembali ke arahnya. Dia terbaring lemah di atas kasur yang keras sekali, Hyuk Jae pun tidak bisa bernapas selama beberapa detik akibat rasa cemas itu merenggut kemampuannya. Pengalaman diikat seperti ini hanya dia rasakan di panggung drama, selain itu tidak ada adegan untuk melepaskan diri dari sana. Dan kesakitan fatal yang menyerangnya menyebar seperti migrasi lava gunung menuju lereng perbukitan. Panasnya mendenyut-denyut dan rasa kaget yang dia terima mengurangi kesadaran dirinya sampai delapan puluh persen. Yang Hyuk Jae lakukan hanyalah mengikuti kata hatinya, menarik napas panjang kemudian dia didera rasa mendenyut sebab lampu kekuningan mengkilat di matanya, kemudian Hyuk Jae melihat sosok itu berdiri penuh keagungan di hadapannya. Wajahnya melulu dipenuhi rasa bangga, topi hitam yang ketat cantik serupa kilauan tembaga.

Pria itu menggunakan matanya untuk memata-matai tubuh Hyuk Jae dengan lancang, yang dilakukannya hanya beridiri disana mematung dan Hyuk Jae kehilangan suaranya karena rasa haus di tenggorokan. Pria itu mendekati Hyuk Jae dengan tapakan kakinya yang pelan, kedua matanya terbuka setengah seperti dia sedang mengkonsumsi candu. Penuh kehausan dan kebutuhan. Gestur jantannya mengintimidasi, merenggut keberanian yang awalnya Hyuk Jae bentuk untuk menandingi keberutalan pria ini. Yang seperti ini yang Hyuk Jae benci, dia tidak berdaya.

Pria itu mendekap kaki Hyuk Jae, caranya yang seperti ini layaknya dia sudah sangat profesional. Dia seperti pensiunan polisi yang mengetahui segala gerak-gerik dan rahasia penjahat jadi dengan pengalaman yang seperti itu dia akan berhasil melakukan suatu aksi kriminal. Oke, Hyuk Jae baru saja tengah bergurau dikeadaan seperti ini. Karena ya ampun, kedinginan pria itu tengah menghinggapi kulitnya otomatis membuatnya merasa asing.

Tetesan keringat dari tangannya menghujam diri Hyuk Jae, dia secara diam-diam merasa khawatir kalau kebengisan pria ini adalah bengis yang fenomenal dan akan memburu Hyuk Jae bak ia merupakan mangsa paling lezat. Diantara berbagai hal yang menarik perhatinnya, sebagai penjahat dan penyekap, pria ini adalah penjahat yang lamban dan tidak ulung. Pria ini belum sama sekali menyentuhnya atau menyakitinya secara fisik. Ketakutan Hyuk Jae bersifat emosional, bukan bersumber dari kekejamannya.

Ada hal yang salah, tatapannya sangat membingungkan, pria ini seperti tidak ingin membunuhnya dalam jangka waktu-waktu tertentu. Dan kalaupun pria ini mengetahui seluk beluk Hyuk Jae, meminta tebusan kepada bibinya yang menderita penyakit lupa pasti bukan gagasan yang cerdas. Hyuk Jae ingin menelpon nomor-nomor polisi yang ditinggalkan di pinggir jalan dan di depan motel untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada dari warganya yang terserang tindakan kriminal secara akurat. Tetapi ya ampun, kapan dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu? Dengan kaki dan tangannya yang diikat, kulitnya yang dijamah terus menerus seperti porselen dengan kekuatan yang sangat lembut.

Tangan pria itu sangatlah kasar di tubuhnya, tanda apabila dia sering terlibat dalam kerja keras dan ketelitian. Kuku-kukunya tidak bersih dan rambut di kepalanya sering rontok. Meski wajahnya begitu menakjubkan, penampilan luar pria ini tidak mampu membuat Hyuk Jae terkesima dan mendamba. Pria itu terkekeh dengan mengerikan, dia yakini itu kekehan setan merah yang berencana muncul untuk membunuh Hyuk Jae pertama kalinya. Tawa yang tidak berhenti dan tidak diragukan lagi memiliki niat buruk untuk mendorongnya agar merasa takut. Sial, ini bukanlah melulu tentang ketakutan sepihak, inilah waktu dimana dia akan mendekati kematian dan yang Hyuk Jae ingat hanyalah cara melepaskan diri.

"Donghae, aku Donghae, kupikir kau perlu mengingatnya." Bagi Hyuk Jae kata-kata itu adalah peringatan yang berusaha menembus jantungnya dan entah bagaimana caranya, pria ini mampu membuatnya merasa seperti ditekan oleh keinginan untuk hidup.  
Tangan-tangan kasarnya merenggut kemeja Hyuk Jae, memilin kancingnya hingga lepas, dan dia seperti berencana membuka kemeja Hyuk Jae cuma sampai di dadanya saja. Hari ini, entah sudah tanggal berapa, Hyuk Jae merasa berlalu lebih lambat. Malah, sangat lambat menurutnya.

 _Enyahkan kedua tangan busuk ini dariku,_ rutuk Hyuk Jae kepada langit-langit di atas sana.

Hyuk Jae beruntung sekali Donghae tidak membekap mulutnya dengan plester atau kain hitam, jadi dia bebas berbicara sesuka hatinya. Melimpahkan segala kemarahan yang masih dia tidak mengerti kepada pria itu. Yang menjalar dari kaki sampai kepalanya. Menginfeksi tubuhnya sehingga Hyuk Jae merasa ingin membunuh pria ini, Donghae namanya. Nama itu. Nama yang berarti klise. Dia tidak mau mengingatnya seumur hidupnya. Dia ingin menghancurkan Donghae supaya Hyuk Jae tidak mengendus pria itu dalam jarak sedekat apapun diperiode yang lama.

"Kau, lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku! Aku tidak tahu maksudmu apa, tapi lepaskan segala kekotoran ini dari tubuhku! Demi Tuhan, kau sama bejatnya dengan orang-orang Utara. Lepaskan, atau bunuh sajalah aku!" Hyuk Jae berteriak kepadanya, suaranya yang memantul di langit-langit dinding semi permanen bak ritual mistis yang tidak bisa ditahan oleh telinga Donghae mantra-mantranya. Tetapi Donghae menekan kelima jari kaki Hyuk Jae dengan keras, di ujungnya terdapat bekas kemerahan akibat cubitan itu.

"Aku kesal sekali kau tidak bisa mengingat wajahku. Padahal aku sering datang kesana," bisikan Donghae memberat di antara kata tidak ingat, dan dengan instan melemah ketika tatapan mereka saling bertabrakan. Sekelebat bayangan Donghae datang mengunjungi kepalanya. Nyaris saja Hyuk Jae ingat.

"Kau mencoba mencuci otakku, bagaimanapun kalau kau mau membodohiku aku bukan orang yang tepat."

"Biar kuingat-ingat lagi. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku ini siapa?" Tanya Donghae skeptikal. Suara lantang diiringi dengan suara dipan yang diduduki. Kakinya mengangkang diantara paha-paha Hyuk Jae dan gesekannya menyapu seluruh permukaan kulit Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa mecegah tindakan tercela apalagi yang akan menimpali tubuhnya jikalau dia tidak segera melarikan diri.

Donghae sudah berada dipose waspadanya, sebentar lagi dia akan siap menawannya, segera menerkamnya, menyiksa diri Hyuk Jae di dalam gelapnya malam. Hyuk Jae berdoa semoga seseorang segera datang, doa yang hanya ditujukkan kepada Tuhan maha agung, _tolonglah orang-orang bijaksana, hancurkanlah dinding-dinding rumah ini, leburkanlah pria ini ke dalam tindakan jahatnya, tunjukkan kuasamu,_ rapal Hyuk Jae ketika dia mendengar pria ini mendekatinya dalam jarak yang tidak bisa dihitung dekatnya.

Tawanya amat mengerikan, bergelora menakutinya tanpa henti. "Kini lihatlah aku, aku tidak lagi berada dikerumunan orang. Sakit hatiku yang tidak pernah disadari olehmu terbayarkan sudah, aku mendapatkanmu Hyuk Jae, maka aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Seharusnya aura sintemental ini dapat menggoyahkan hati Hyuk Jae, karena setiap kata-katanya bagaikan senyuman suci dari nirwana yang memohon buat diperhatikan. Tetapi ya Tuhan, mengapa dia merasa ada yang tidak beres?

Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tampak serius, kemudian dia menyeringai. "Lihat wajahmu, kau indah sekali. Kau tidak bisa lolos begitu saja," peringatnya. Hyuk Jae memberontak di bawahnya, tidak setuju.

"Benar, aku tidak bisa lolos, tapi aku ingin mati saja."

Donghae menepuk bahu Hyuk Jae dengan kekuatan yang keras, amarahnya terhubung ke telapak tangannya dan Donghae menyambarkan mereka ke kulit Hyuk Jae secara brutal. "Aku tidak berkeinginan lebih, hanya menyimpanmu lebih lama, sangat lama. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan batas waktunya."

Luar biasa, Hyuk Jae merasa seolah dirinya berada diambang kehidupan yang baru. Dia baru saja membuka fase mengerikan dan pikirannya tidak bisa kembali jernih. Kemarin merupakan sejarah yang hebat di hidupnya, adalah suatu malam yang mengerikan dan penuh ketakutan, kemarin adalah suatu malam yang luar biasa buruk. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa melebih-lebihkan karena memang ini amat menguras rasa percaya dirinya. Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka adalah cerita fiksi, tidak peduli apakah kejadian seperti ini sering dia baca di koran, ini tetap mimpi buruk baginya. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa percaya kalau dia berada dalam satu persen dari populasi Korea yang terjebak disituasi yang tidak normal seperti ini. Dia ingin menjadi sembilan puluh sembilan persen orang-orang yang lain. Sudah waktunya dia menghentikan tindakan jahat yang ingin dilakukan oleh Donghae, sudah waktunya dia tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh pria ini.

"Aku berpikir kalau aku sedang menghadapi orang gila," suara Hyuk Jae nyaris tak terdengar. "Atau aku yang sedang gila sekarang."

Tawa Donghae sekarang terletak pada level tinggi kemarahan, dia menyentuh wajah Hyuk Jae dengan tangannya, secepat kilat menghapus jarak mereka dan memusatkan beban perutnya di tubuh Hyuk Jae. Pria ini menduduki tubuhnya dengan gaya ejekan yang jelas serta keagungan yang penuh kesombongan. "Kalau kau tidak bicara, kau kelihatan lebih tampan."

"Persetan!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Marah Donghae lantang, dia mendekap pipi Hyuk Jae dengan kedua tangannya dan itu memancing pertengkaran sengit diantara keduanya. Jarak sedekat ini dengan pria itu menimbulkan perasaan jijik yang keras di hati Hyuk Jae. Tubuhnya bereaksi buruk atas sentuhan-sentuhan itu dan dia sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan penolakan bergejolak yang memutar-mutar perutnya sehingga dia ingin sekali muntah.

"Aku tidak menyukai matamu yang marah, tapi aku menyukai mereka ketika kau tidak sengaja menatapku dari kajauhan. Aku terobsesi dengan wajahmu yang penuh tawa gemilang, aku suka melihatmu tertawa." Hyuk Jae bergedik ngeri seperti dia baru saja melihat serial komedi di televisi hitam putih yang tidak lucu.

"Sungguh, kau pasti sudah gila."

Cemohaan Hyuk Jae tidak bekerja untuk membuat pria ini tersulut emosi. Dia pasti sudah sangat profesional menghadapi kekasaran dari orang-orang yang jijik terhadapnya maupun tidak menyukainya. Malah Donghae kelihatan terlarut ke dalam kesenangannya ketika lutut Hyuk Jae secara tidak sengaja menggesek selakangannya, menimbulkan nada-nada histeris penuh kepuasaan terselip dari bibir tipisnya yang indah. Pria ini pasti mengidap cacat mekanik yang aneh, ketertarikan seksual yang seperti ini sangatlah abnormal. Inikah yang orang-orang sering katakan padanya untuk berhati-hati karena iblis kadang kali menggunakan cara seperti ini buat menjauhkannya dari jalan Tuhan yang tulus?

Tangan Hyuk Jae bergetar saat bibir pria itu berbisik ke arahnya, menyentuh telinganya dengan sengaja, menemukan titik kesenangannya. Hyuk Jae yang ketakutan merupakan tontonan yang begitu menarik, wajahnya yang putus asa itu menambah kekejian Donghae.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat seorang pria memiliki kulit seindah dirimu." Tanpa bertele-tele pria itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Hyuk Jae yang sudah terlepas, menekan dadanya dengan rasa memuja yang kuat. "Ini bagaikan mimpi untukku, kau melihatku, aku menyentuhmu. Ini sebuah anugerah." Dia memijit dada Hyuk Jae terus-menerus, membuat Hyuk Jae melepaskan lenguhannya.

Astaga, betapa gilanya pria ini. Betapa tidak percayanya Hyuk Jae mengenai situasi dirinya yang lemah dan tidak ada pertahanan yang kuat. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa bergerak, Hyuk Jae lumpuh sementara, Donghae menyabotase pikirannya, membius tubuhnya dengan pandangan bengis. Bibir tipis itu tidak hentinya berbuat semena-semena kepadanya, mengecup pipinya, menyapu bibirnya, mendamba dagunya. Seperti keajabian seni kuno, Hyuk Jae gagu akibat kebohongan magis. Pria ini mencubiti tangannya dengan gemas, mencumbu lengannya kemudian tertawa senang. Hyuk Jae tengah dilanda kengerian yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku merasa aku bisa menyetubuhimu secara halus, karena lihatlah sekarang, kau seperti dewa malam yang tertunduk malu. Tubuhmu tidak kalah indahnya dengan film-film musikal, kau merupakan candu yang hebat." Komentar pria itu merusak daya pikir Hyuk Jae, otomatis Hyuk Jae melepaskan air matanya yang bersih untuk segera melenyapkan diri. Donghae tidak bisa menghindari keinginan melepaskan hasratnya ke tubuhnya. Dan serangan rasa mual tidak berhenti menyiksa tenggorokan Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae dengan susah payah membuka mulutnya, walau dia merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Kau adalah musuh Tuhan! Kau seharusnya membusuk di Neraka!" Pria itu terkikik dengan misterius, lalu selangkangannya beradu dengan selakangan Hyuk Jae dan dia mendesah sebab dia merasa menang.

"Tidak Hyuk Jae, pria tua itu tengah memberikan hadiahnya untukku, dia tidak bisa menghentikanku menikmatimu, dia tidak bisa menghentikan cinta kita," kata pria itu sembari melepaskan bajunya. Diantara semua hal yang mengerikan, kata-kata ini merupakan yang paling ditolak telinganya. Donghae seratus persen dilanda penyakit jiwa yang kronis, pria ini tidak baik-baik saja. Kondisinya sangat buruk.

Hyuk Jae menenggelamkan kukunya ke matras keras itu, menggaruk dan mencengkramnya sekuat rasa sakit yang dilanda kakinya. Lelaki itu melihatnya dengan tersenyum, melalui senyuman yang genius dan tidak masuk akal. Meski tubuhnya adalah tubuh yang Hyuk Jae damba, dengan kilau emas dan keseksian itu, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa mengurangi perasaan jijiknya. Dan walau pria itu memiliki ketampanan yang tidak biasa, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menghentikan rasa bencinya.

Donghae berdiri sebentar, matanya mencari-cari sesuatu di sekeliling tubuhnya dan kemudian gerakannya berlalu cepat ke arah meja nakas di ujung ruangan. Persis seperti adegan-adegan disebuah komik misteri dimana pembunuhnya hendak mencari cara yang pintar untuk menyiksa korbannya. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, menyatukan kertas rokok sambil menyisipkan candu kering ke dalamnya. Dia menghidupkan rokoknya dan menghisapnya sebentar, merasa kekuatannya semakin meningkat. Dia menghembuskan asap bersama tatapan yang menghina, menghisapnya lagi lantas mendekati Hyuk Jae. Lalu gerakannya diikuti dengan mengacungkan sebatang rokok itu ke bibir Hyuk Jae.

"Hisap sayang, rasakan kemenanganku disana."

Hyuk Jae menggertakan giginya merasa amat marah. "Sampai matipun aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu!"

Donghae tertawa, duduk lagi di perut Hyuk Jae dan hendak menjatuhkan abu rokok yang panas ke bibir Hyuk Jae, tetapi dia menghentikannya karena menyadari itu adalah cara menakuti yang salah. Dan dia tidak ingin melihat Hyuk Jaenya tersakiti lebih dari ini.

"Oh sayang, hentikan ucapanmu itu. Kau tidak akan mati, dengarkan janjiku, aku tidak akan membunuh dewaku yang malang, aku terlalu memujamu maka dari itu jangan bersikap sok pintar." gertaknya, balas marah dengan kekuatan yang sama marahnya seperti Hyuk Jae. "Hisap kataku!" Ancamnya, dia menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya, sengaja membangkitkan dorongan seksual Hyuk Jae.

Pria itu sempat melepaskan ikatan di kaki Hyuk Jae secara gesit, mencengkram tangannya sembari mengangkat tubuh Hyuk Jae dan sekarang Donghae tidak lagi duduk di perutnya, melainkan dia tengah menikmati singgasana di kasur itu. Dia meletakkan bokong Hyuk Jae di pahanya yang bersimpuh, kaki Hyuk Jae dia renggangkan ke pundaknya sehingga selangkangan mereka melakukan kontak fisik yang tidak terelakkan. Lagipula Hyuk Jae juga tidak memiliki ruang gerak yang cukup. Hidung Donghae mengendus paha Hyuk Jae dan dengan gerakannya yang sempurna, Donghae melucuti celana hitamnya hati-hati. "Aku ingin merekammu di mataku, mereka, keindahan tubuhmu."

Wajah Hyuk Jae memucat, mengundang hasrat Donghae lebih tinggi. Donghae menciumi lutunya, tulang pahanya dan maju lagi ke selangkangannya. Menghisap dan menggigit mereka, Donghae berubah agresif saat dia mendengar napas Hyuk Jae memberat dan lenguhan kecil terselip di bibirnya.

Terlintas dalam benak Hyuk Jae kalau pria ini akan mengurungnya disini selama berbulan-bulan, baru akan membuangnya apabila Hyuk Jae telah mengidap penyakit seksual. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya akan berakhir seperti itu.

"Jangan menangis, kau membuatku tambah gembira." Suara pria itu melembut sampai mengagetkannya, badan Hyuk Jae menggigil hebat sebab sekarang pria itu mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, dan perutnya mengkilau seperti perak yang penuh dengan kejantanan. Pria itu menarik celana dalam Hyuk Jae ke pahanya dan betapa senangnya dia melihat keindahan yang memabukkan menjamu matanya.

Tubuh Hyuk Jae tidaklah sederhana, otot-ototnya kencang dan indah, pinggangnya melekuk bak sebuah gitar serta kulit yang mendesahkan rasa frustasi. Donghae merasa dilanda mimpi dari mimpi yang penuh dengan antusiasme dan kenikmatan. Dan dia bisa ejakulasi karena menahan hasratnya yang meledak-ledak terhadap Hyuk Jae.

Donghae menghisapi bibir Hyuk Jae meski pria itu mencoba menggigitnya balik supaya menjauh darinya. Donghae mengeluarkan desahan 'hm' yang tak sopan, menyusupinya ke bibir Hyuk Jae dan tidak henti-hentinya menggoyangnya pinggul Hyuk Jae ke selangkangannya. Penis Donghae tidak lagi bisa menahan humor yang tidak lucu. Dia ingin segara menyerang Hyuk Jae, merasakannya di tubuhnya, tenggelam disana.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Donghae pusing tujuh keliling dan amat tergila-gila. Donghae menarik celana dalamnya sebatas paha, menggesekkan kemenangannya ke kulit paha Hyuk Jae dan membubuhkan lenguhan yang membuat Hyuk Jae tidak nyaman. Donghae terbata-bata karena nafasnya tersendat oleh rasa riang yang amat sangat.

"Kau pasti sangat suka membuatku tergila-gila, ya?" Donghae menarik napas setelah jeda yang panjang dan rasa heran itu menyerang tubuh Donghae. "Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seindah ini sepanjang hidupku."

Tubuh Hyuk Jae melengkung ke depan dan kepalanya terdesak ke ujung dipan akibat dorongan yang sangat agresif.

"Aku pasti mencintaimu dalam pandangan pertama, dan kaupun akan begitu."

Hyuk Jae memberontak walau dia sekarang sangat lemah. "Kau sudah gila!"

Gigi Donghae bergemeretak seperti orang idiot, tidak senang dengan kesan yang diberikan Hyuk Jae kepadanya. "Aku tidak gila, aku akan membuktikannya kepadamu." Donghae menjambak rambut Hyuk Jae dan menggiti bibirnya dengan kasar, melepasnya kemudian mendapatkannya lagi. Bibirnya nyaris terluka tetapi entah apa yang salah di sistem tubuhnya, Hyuk Jae nyaris menyukai sentuhan itu.

Donghae membuka paksa mulut Hyuk Jae dengan kedua jarinya, memasukkan jari-jarinya dan nyaris menerobos kerongkongannya kalau Hyuk Jae tidak tersedak. Donghae memasukkan lidahnya, merasakan kecantikan tersamar yang ada diantara gusi-gusi Hyuk Jae dan melintasi lidahnya dengan sapuan lembut yang mengena. Matanya menyipit, Donghae bersikeras untuk tidak bersuara lebih keras dari geramannya yang sekarang. Dia meremas miliknya sendiri dengan bantuan suara Hyuk Jae yang sensual, seksi. Hyuk Jae pun tidak lagi berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sebenarnya berantusias untuk merasakan yang lebih jauh dari hanya sekedar ciuman dengan lidah.

Pria ini untungnya tidak berwajah buruk rupa dan abnormal, dia tidak bodoh seperti pelaku kejahatan seksual yang biasa Hyuk Jae baca di koran. Dia adalah Donghae yang penuh teka-teki dan tampan, memiliki tumbuh indah memukau, membuatnya terkesima. Suaranya yang beratpun seperti piano rusak yang hendak menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Dan beberapa keunggulan lainnya lagi yang tidak mau Hyuk Jae sebutkan karena itu akan mempermalukannya.

Donghae menjilati leher Hyuk Jae, menggigitnya, tangan kananya memilin dada Hyuk Jae dan tangan kirinya memegang penisnya sendiri. Berada dalam posisi siaga dan dalam hentakan yang amat kuat, penisnya menerobos masuk menimbulkan erangan yang keras dan kesakitan dari bibir Hyuk Jae. Bibir merah itu mengaduh karena sensasi perih dan desakan marah dari Donghae. Rasanya seperti Hyuk Jae baru saja merasakan kematiannya di ujung dunia.

Mungkin karena rasa tidak sabarannya, pria itu tidak mengindahkan pekikan menyerah dan kesakitan Hyuk Jae, malah menambah kecepatannya, merasukinya, merasakan bagaimana ruang dahsyat yang kini berdarah itu menghisap miliknya dengan kenikmatan serupa Surga.

"Le…lepaskan itu, sial, bawa itu keluar!" Hyuk Jae mengatakannya di tengah ketersiksaan yang membuat tubuhnya merasa sangat kotor. Punggungnya mati rasa akibat dorongan-dorongan yang merusak bokongnya. Pria ini bersikap layaknya kesetanan serta kehilangan akal sehatnya, menambah kebencian Hyuk Jae.

Donghae mengabaikan kemarahan Hyuk Jae, tangannya meremas kemaluan Hyuk Jae mengalihkan rasa marahnya ke sentuhan fisik dan hasrat ini. Melalui gerakannya yang kasar dan kotor, Donghae meracau karena dia diserang rasa bangga yang absolut. Remasan-remasannya bertambah intensitas seiring bagaimana kesakitan Hyuk Jae memanjat naik, dan dorongan di tubuhnya makin kuat.

Hyuk Jae amatlah lembab dan hangat, dia seperti sebuah ekstasi, membuat Donghae tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan hanya memikirkan klimaksnya semata. Klimaks keji yang akan Hyuk Jae sukai keberadaannya, klimaks keji yang sebentar lagi mendatangi tubuhnya dan klimaks keji itulah yang akan membuat Hyuk Jae rendah diri. Menyerah terhadapnya.

Didesakannya yang drastis, Donghae melenguh, jarinya gemetaran ketika dia hendak sampai. Dia akan mengisi Hyuk Jae dengan rasa cinta dan sayangnya sampai Hyuk Jae tidak bisa berpikir jernih seperti dirinya. Melupakan logika dan ego hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Seperti Donghae sendiri.

.

.

.

 _6/September/1965-Seoul, South Korea._

Hyuk Jae memaksakan tubuhnya melunglai dengan gaya malas-malasannya yang agaknya diketahui Donghae bilamana itu hanyalah bohong semata. Akan memakan waktu berjam-jam yang dipenuhi bujuk rayu, ancaman dan sebilah kayu untuk menenangkan teriakan Hyuk Jae yang semakin lama semakin menyebalkan di telinga Donghae. Hyuk Jae bahkan menggertak bahwa dia akan memotong lidahnya dengan berani kalau Donghae tidak segera melepaskannya dan membiarkannya kembali ke kehidupannya yang kemarin. Peringatan pria itu boleh juga, tapi Donghae tahu, pria ini tidak benar-benar ingin mati. Hyuk Jae mudah untuk dimonopoli pikirannya, terdapat kenaifan dan kebodohan dan sisanya hanya upaya buat menyelamatkan dirinya dari kegelapan ini. Dan Donghae berani jamin untuk memukul wajahnya saja, Hyuk Jae tidak punya keberanian.

Donghae mendesah dengan rasa frustasi yang berat di hatinya, sudah nyaris enam jam lamanya Hyuk Jae berpura-pura tidur dan kejengkelan yang besar mempengaruhi kondisi fisik Donghae sebab pria ini menolak meminum air, memakan-makanannya, juga membersihkan diri. Dan caranya yang keras kepala menolak kedatangan Donghae, menambahkan beban di aliran-aliran darahnya. Khususnya bagaimana pandangan itu dapat dibaca olehnya dengan perasaan sakit hati, mencercanya, menghujamnya dengan perasaan jijik. Donghae menelan ludahnya sangat kasar, mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tubuh Hyuk Jae yang mematung. Keringatnya bergulir begitu saja dari lehernya.

Donghae kemudian meninju dinding, membuat tubuh Hyuk Jae terkesiap terhadap kekasarannya. "Untuk pertama kalinya, aku memohon kepadamu agar berhenti keras kepala." Nada perhatian Donghae menarik perhatian Hyuk Jae dan Hyuk Jae dapat merasakan suasana tertekan menyerang hatinya. "Apapun caranya, itu tidak akan bisa membuatmu keluar dari sini." Hyuk Jae mengkerutkan keningnya, dengan segera bangun dari tempat tidur, matanya menyalang-nyalang marah atas kenangan buruk tadi malam.

"Tutup mulutmu! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa keluar dari sini, aku akan buktikan kepadamu." Donghae berkeras menahan tawanya agar pria ini tidak tersinggung dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Oh, sayang, aku berjanji aku akan memenggal kepalaku kalau kau melangkah keluar dari sini sejengkal saja tanpa seizinku. Aku mengantisipasikan itu." Kata-katanya sungguh tidak terhormat sehingga Hyuk Jae meredam amarahnya di tenggorokannya. Penuh dengan arogansi yang amat menjengkelkan.

Semua bayang-bayang menjijikkan itu tentang seorang pria yang menggagahinya dan responnya yang enggan begitu menyesakkan di hati Hyuk Jae. Kejahatan ini adalah kejahatan menengah dari kesakitan sang korban. Si penjahat ini berlaku licik dengan memanfaatkan tubuhnya, menyakitinya seperti pencuri bengis yang kesepian dari nereka. Dengan demikian Hyuk Jae adalah orang yang ceroboh dan bodoh. Kesakitan itu tiada taranya mengacak-acak hatinya dan dibalik kobaran hati yang terpedam dia bersumpah dia akan bisa membunuh Donghae bagaimanapun caranya.

Hyuk Jae memundurkan langkahnya ketika Donghae mendekat tiga puluh sentimeter ke arahnya. Dia ingin menjelaskan lewat bahasa tubuhnya bahwa sosok mempesona di depannya tidak dapat mempermainkannya sampai dia mengangkat bendera putih. Donghae sendiri sadar akan kekurang ajarannya sehingga dia berhenti mencoba mendekati Hyuk Jae, dia malah melemparkan sepasang baju dan celana bersih ke arah dipan. Tak ada satupun niat dari naluri Hyuk Jae untuk menerimanya, sebab apaibila dia menggunakan setumpuk baju itu, pria ini akan perlahan-lahan menciptakan sebuah gagasan kalau Hyuk Jae mulai melunak. Maksud Hyuk Jae, mari kita tunggu saja sampai kapan itu terjadi. Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari menyerah kepada lawanmu.

Hyuk Jae didera perasaan-perasaan pilu kalau doanya kepada Tuhan tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkannya dari iblis-iblis semacam Donghae. Dia tidak bisa kabur sekarang, tetapi dia bisa memikirkan cara-cara darurat untuk meloloskan diri. Membuka pintu terang yang membawanya melewati kematian.

Hyuk Jae menatap sepasang pakaian itu dengan wajah pucatnya, sehelai rambut Donghae terselip diantara kain-kain sutra yang menghangatkan. Mereka setelan dengan warna putih bersih. Kancing-kancing bajunya dilengkapi warna krem manis. Sebuah baju hangat yang kalau saja diberikan untuknya sebagai hadiah natal, dia akan tersenyum penuh kilau.

Hyuk Jae mengabaikan baju itu dan wajahnya menoleh lagi kearah Donghae. "Itu baju baru," suara Hyuk Jae parau memilukan hati Donghae.

"Katakan saja aku membelikannya agar kau senang." Hyuk Jae menatapinya selama beberapa waktu, ketika dia berhenti melakukan itu, Donghae mengikat tangannya dengan erat, dengan tali tambang yang menyakiti pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya paksa dari kamar bawah tanah.

Hyuk Jae dengan kepiluan yang bulat mengikuti langkahnya seolah anak baik yang tidak mau membuat orangtuanya kecewa. Hyuk Jae termenung menaiki tangga, menunggu Donghae membuka pintu dengan satu tangannya, dan tangannya yang lain membekap jari-jari Hyuk Jae kuat sekali.

Hyuk Jae keluar secepat Donghae membuka pintu dengan kerahasiaan. Hyuk Jae merasakan aura yang berbeda dari kedua ruangan itu. Kelembapan antar ruangan lainnya menciutkan hati Hyuk Jae. Rumah pria ini sangatlah tidak layak. Seperti kelihatannya, rumah ini ganjil dan tidak higenis. Lembab. Dan dingin. Membeku. Minim fasilitas, semacam gubuk rapuh yang siap diterbangkan angin. Namun Hyuk Jae dapat bersyukur bahwa masih ada satu hal yang dapat meloloskannya dari kegilaan Donghae. Yakni ventilasi udara yang lupa dipakunya dengan kayu. Walau rencana darurat itu menambahi kengerian yang membekap bahunya.

Saat Hyuk Jae dengan tegang memecahkan teka-teki di rumah ini, Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba saja merasakan sebuah perubahan misterius mendera kulitnya, Donghae seakan-akan tengah membaca pikirannya yang lancang dan berani. Matanya penuh kesadaran akan ide Hyuk Jae yang licik, melalui matanya yang menyalang dia memperingati Hyuk Jae agar tidak macam-macam tentang itu. Tentang hal apapun yang sekarang dia tengah pikirkan.

Donghae tidak segan-segan akan merubah rumah ini menjadi rumah batu kasar yang tidak sehat apabila itu merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk memperpanjang waktu Hyuk Jae bersamanya. Donghae amatlah percaya diri dengan aksi penculikan dan penyekapannya yang penuh resiko. Tertangkap tidak membuatnya takut sama sekali, ketakutannya ialah kehilangan Hyuk Jae dan mendapatinya hidup dengan cara yang Donghae tidak sukai. Atau tidak dapat memilikinya dikondisi yang menyedihkan.

Di bawah ujung jemari tangan Donghae, Hyuk Jae diserang kegugupan, tulang kakinya ikut-ikutan melemas. Oksigen tidak banyak mengalir ke paru-parunya, mereka yang memasuki jantungnya hanyalah gejolak ketakutan yang berkecamuk. Tidak ada sensasi hangat dan rasa aman. Hyuk Jae merinding sepanjang dia memikirkan langkah apa saja yang Donghae pikirkan untuk menyiksanya selain kekerasan seksual yang tidak bisa dia setujui kenikmatannya. Keyakinan ditemukan orang-orang baik kian menyusut seiring cara Donghae membuktikan kepadanya kalau tempat ini dia rancang begitu sistematis sehingga semut pun tidak akan bisa lewat tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Donghae mengamati Hyuk Jae yang bagai mawar berduri dan istemewa, bibir Donghae terus mengucap syair penuh kata memuja kepadanya—yang membuat Hyuk Jae merasakan kalau kegilaan yang menjangkiti Donghae bukanlah ketidak warasan yang normal. Melihat Hyuk Jae telanjang bulat merusak akhlak Donghae secara permanen. Kulit susunya mengembangkan reaksi ereksi otot yang menyakiti Donghae. Oh, betapa Hyuk Jae menjadi api gairah seksualnya, tiada habisnya dia menggoda Donghae.

"Kau harus mandi terlebih dahulu." Donghae berbisik lalu berdehem dengan canggung. "Aku akan memandikanmu," lanjutnya.

Teror kejahatan seksual bisa Hyuk Jae duga setelah mendapati ereksi keras di selengkangan Donghae. "Kau pikir aku orang macam apa?" Seru Hyuk Jae, dia menekan emosi marahnya ke dalam suaranya yang parau dan berat, dia menyalip Donghae berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, namun kemudian tali itu ditarik kembali, mengekangnya. "Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk memberitahumu sebetapa menjijikkannya kau dan aku sekarang." Kemarahannya tampak seksi di mata Donghae, rangkaian kalimat buruk itu tidak dapat mengurangi hasratnya.

"Aku tengah membayangkan kau menghisap milikku dengan bibirmu yang cerdik, kau seharusnya menggunakan mereka untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna ketimbang mengumpat," Donghae menjilat separuh bibir bawahnya yang tipis, berniat merobohkan perlindungan kesucian dari diri Hyuk Jae yang mencoba meronta di bawah geloranya sendiri.

"Keparat!"

"Diam, sekarang masuk ke kamar mandi atau aku akan memaksamu dengan cara yang amat menyedihkan." Bersama suara desisan di mulutnya, Hyuk Jae mulai berkeluh kesah mengenai nasibnya dan rasa frustasi yang menyerang hatinya. Dia mulai memasuki kamar mandi, dengan kakinya yang telanjang, menyusuri kedinginan yang hidup diantara lembabnya ruangan dan lantai.

Setelah masuk ke kamar mandi Hyuk Jae terkesiap atas sinar matahari yang cukup, sinar matahari yang sangat jarang terdapat dari setiap ruangan yang dengan cerdik Donghae atur agar melemahkan ide buat melarikan diri. Cahaya matahari yang berasal dari jendela kecil terbuka justru menambah keinginan Hyuk Jae untuk memanjat dinding, keluar dan segera lolos dari sini.

Hanya tempat inilah yang keadannya sepenuhnya bersih, ada seperangkat alat perawatan kuku, sebongkah sabun yang telah terpakai setengahnya, sepasang sikat gigi baru dan alat penggosok kaki. Ada juga barang terpisah serupa wewangian tradisional dan sebuah bak mandi yang seukuran tiga kali dirinya. Strategi tersusun dengan sempurna dan secara terbata-bata Hyuk Jae mulai kehilangan ketakutannya. Donghae mungkin tak sesungguhnya pintar dan Donghae juga tidak sepenuhnya bodoh. Dia mesti selalu waspada.

Donghae menggosokkan tangannya ke bokong Hyuk Jae, meremasnya sebelum menghidupkan air dan menampungnya ke bak mandi. Hyuk Jae bergidik ngeri saat Donghae tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya seolah dia adalah pria yang haus lelaki dan kaum perempuan bertingkah seperti mucikari yang menjijikkan di hadapannya. Kepribadian Donghae amatlah rumit.

Setelah baik terisi dengan air, Donghae ikut-ikutan melucuti bajunya, kaus longgar lengan panjangnya mendarat di lantai dengan lemah. Meski dia tidak membuka celananya yang utuh, mereka pasti signyal waspada yang bahaya dan Hyuk Jae harus segera menghindari raungan gairahnya.

Hyuk Jae memasuki bak dengan titahan di mata Donghae, kedinginan air menyerap di kulitnya berpadu dengan jeritan putus asa. Baiklah, dia mulai lupa cara untuk bernapas normal setelah Donghae mendekatinya dan menggosok punggungnya.

"Kulitmu harus dibersihkan supaya mereka tetap kelihatan menawan," Donghae mendengkur di telinganya, tangan Donghae menyusuri punggung Hyuk Jae dengan air yang sedingin bongkahan es tengah menyusupi kulitnya. "Katakan kepadaku Hyuk Jae, bahwa kau tidak sedang jatuh hati kepada orang lain, sebab keindahan ini hanyalah milikku." Kejengkelan merengkuh pundak Hyuk Jae cukup dalam sesaat setelah Donghae menyerang lehernya dan menghisapnya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa aku mendambamu, sayang."

Kuku Hyuk Jae mencangkar sisi bak, keringat mengalir di alisnya selagi Donghae membasahi rambutnya dengan air. "Kenapa?"

Donghae menyelinap ke belakang tubuhnya dan celana panjangnya basah tergenang air. "Kenapa bukan jawaban," tangan Donghae memijat rambut Hyuk Jae dengan lembut, air yang mengalir turun ke lehernya tampak seperti sesuatu yang indah dan liar.

Hyuk Jae menutup mata dan menggeram dengan kasar, "kenapa kau bersikap seperti seekor binatang?"

Donghae merengkuh tubuhnya dengan tawa yang serupa iblis tak bisa mati. "Aku tidak sabar bercinta denganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan kali ini harus diiringi dengan kurangnya perlawanan. Mengikatmu setiap hari tidaklah seksi." Donghae tersenyum melalui semua hal yang menambah kemarahan Hyuk Jae. "Dan begini, aku tidak suka melihatmu cemberut. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa itu tidaklah sehat?"

"Aku berharap seseorang menemukanku dan kemudian membakarmu hidup-hidup," Hyuk Jae mendesis.

Donghae tersenyum, memijat kembali rambut Hyuk Jae dengan sampo di tangannya. "Meski begitu aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note:

Biar gak bingung, Hyuk Jae disini itu kaya kena stockholm syndrome, jadi dia malah bakal ngasih simpati dan empati lebih ke penculiknya, bukan benar-benar membencinya:D Ini juga cuma two shot. Anw thanks for reading, lots of love xoxo!


	2. Chapter 2

_10/September/1965-Seoul, South Korea._

Dengan penggambaran situasi yang jeli, sebuah kejutan menyenangkan berubah menjadi rencana mengenai cara melarikan diri dari tempat ini tanpa melalui siksaan batin dan fisik yang menguras tenaganya. Donghae tertidur pulas sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu di sampingnya, dengkurannya memecah keheningan mencengkam yang meluncur melewati bulu kuduk Hyuk Jae. Dalam kondisi tidur awalnya, Hyuk Jae tidak sedikit pun berminat buat mengganggu Donghae. Tujuannya adalah agar Donghae berada dalam kondisi kantuk yang kuat. Pria ini harus memiliki kesadaran diri yang rendah supaya gerak-geriknya tidak menarik perhatian. Dan dengan semua ide cerdiknya, Hyuk Jae mulai merancang kedetailan menakutkan.

Setahunya pria ini haus akan seks, candu dan rokok. Jadi apabila rencana pertamanya tidak berhasil, dia akan menggunakan rencana cadangan untuk mengalihkan konsenstrasi ulung Donghae. Hyuk Jae akan membuatnya tergila-gila dalam seks maraton mereka, terus-menerus seperti itu sampai pria ini kehilangan setengah kekuatannya yang tersisa. Hyuk Jae kemudian akan menaiki bak dan memanjat tembok untuk keluar melalui jendela. Dia akan berlari secepat harimau, lalu melaporkannya ke kantor polisi terdekat sehingga pria itu akan merasakan kesakitan yang tertimbun di daging dan tulang pinggangnya selama berhari-hari.

Walau begitu, terror Donghae tidak bisa dianggap candaan. Lantas Hyuk Jae akan bersikap sepintar Donghae, melompat dari tebing lain ke tebing selanjutnya tanpa rasa takut. Khususnya dalam hal menipu, Hyuk Jae sudah belajar banyak dari pementasan-pementasan yang pernah dia lakukan. Sekali dalam seumur hidupnya dia berperan sebagai pembunuh yang menyusun ide cerdik untuk menghabisi si pemeran utama. Setidaknya Hyuk Jae mimiliki latar belakang yang akurat. Teori pembunuh sama dengan teori korban yang ingin melarikan diri. _Carilah kelemahan mereka._

Hyuk Jae menggapai pipi Donghae, tangannya bergerak halus dan sentuhannya mengena sampai Donghae bangun dibuatnya.

"Hyuk Jaeku yang tampan tampaknya tidak bisa tidur."

Hyuk Jae meliuk-liuk karena tangannya yang terikat tali diikat dengan simpul mati, minta diperhatikan. "Aku perlu ke kamar mandi." Matanya memancarkan sebuah obsesi untuk terus mencapai satu tujuan tertentu yang Donghae yakini sebagai cara menipu yang tidak handal. _Oh, ini membuatnya senang._

Walau Hyuk Jae adalah aktor yang tangguh dan penuh percaya diri, Donghae bukanlah penontonnya. Kebodohan tidak ada diantara hubungan mereka. Yang ada dan yang dipercayai oleh Donghae hanyalah Hyuk Jae disisinya dan ia yang mencintainya. Kekerasan kepalanya mengenai konsep cinta seperti itu bersifat absolut. Oleh karena itu Donghae tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Hyuk Jae penuh arti.

"Gelapnya malam pasti menakutimu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terkekang diantara ketakutan itu."

Hyuk Jae mendadak tidak bisa membedakan sarkasme yang benar dan kelembutan Donghae, selama beberapa waktu, Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya bersikeras kalau dia butuh privasi. "Aku ingin sendiri," desaknya memandangi Donghae.

"Tidak." Dalam keheningan, suara napas Donghae beradu, nadanya penuh kekerasan. "Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam, hanya mengantar sampai luar," lanjutnya.

Denyutan darah di nadi Hyuk Jae mengalir sederas banjir, penuh kemenangan dan perasaan bangga.

 _Baiklah, ini saatnya. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Belum satu bulan terkurung, dia sudah mudah tertipu. Tuhan, terimakasih atas berkahmu, tingkat kecerdasannya setara simpanse yang tidak bisa mengupas kacang-kacangan._ Pikirnya.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk penuh antisipasi, kaki-kakinya berjalan riang di belakang Donghae, senyumnya pun tidak pudar. Hyuk Jae nyaris memekik senang saat pintu utama terbuka menuju ruang tamu dan tangga-tangga yang menyeramkan akhirnya dia lewati tanpa ujian yang mengerikan. Hyuk Jae berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan kesenangan yang tinggi sehingga Donghae tidak mampu menutupi rasa marahnya. Donghaelah yang bersikap gegabah, sudah membiarkan Hyuk Jae berpikir untuk meninggalkannya.

Hyuk Jae menutup pintu dengan cepat, berbalik dan menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya. Petaka! Kamar mandi ini tidak tersedia kunci pintu. Gagangnya pun rusak dan bolong, dia menyadari keganjilan ini sejak awal tapi tidak mau berpikir rumit dan hanya melewati kewaspadaan ini begitu saja. Meski begitu dia harus memanfaatkan waktu dengan cerdik, Donghae orang yang curigaan kalau dia tidak keluar selama lima menit. Berarti waktunya hanya lima menit untuk memanjat keluar jendela, mengeluarkan dirinya dari semua kegaduhan ini. Donghae bukanlah orang yang bisa menoleransi keterlambatan.

Kaki Hyuk Jae perlahan-lahan menaiki sisi bak yang seukuran pinggangnya secara susah payah karena ikatan di tangannya belum terlepas, berat badannya tidak mengurangi kecemasannya. Hyuk Jae beberapa kali menoleh ke arah belakang, takut-takut Donghae memergoki aksinya yang rebel ini. Kelicinan lantai pun membuatnya merutuki sisa tiga menit yang menegangkan, kalau dia tidak segera menggapai sisian jendela dia akan mati. Wajahnya kesakitan saat dia berdiri dengan tidak nyaman di sisi bak, takut karena waktunya tinggal sisa beberapa menit, Hyuk Jae langsung meloncat menggapai jendela dan kakinya bergelayutan.

Oh Tuhan, dia baru saja melewati Neraka di bawah kakinya. Kepalanya sudah menyembul keluar, kegelapan menguasai matanya. Ini pasti sudah larut sekali, suara jangkrik yang keras membuat pikirannya nanar. Tetapi ya ampun, Hyuk Jae baru saja menyenggol sampo botolan dan menjatuhkannya sehingga tidak diragukan lagi ini akan jadi akhir dari harapan barunya.

Donghae sigap membuka pintu, memandang situasi sekarang tidak percaya. Hyuk Jae secara langsung sudah mengibarkan bendera perang yang langka. Perlawanan ini termasuk menguntungkan, entah mengapa dia merasakan kesenangan dari wajah Hyuk Jae yang ketakutan. Donghae tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kau itu bukan tupai yang cerdas, kau hanya tahu cara untuk meloncat tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengelabui mangsa. Kau juga sangat mudah diprediksi, sebab itulah aku sangat menyukaimu." Donghae mendekati Hyuk Jae, tetapi Hyuk Jae menguatkan cengkramannya disisi jendela dan malah mencoba menyerang Donghae dengan kakinya yang siap menendang wajah pria itu.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa keluar dari sini, akan kubuktikan padamu seberapa kejinya perbuatanmu terhadapku!" Teriak Hyuk Jae.

Donghae tersenyum lagi, makin mendekat. "Aku tidak berminat bermain permainan misteri bersamamu, yang aku inginkan hanya kau tetap diam dan hentikan semangatmu untuk melarikan diri." Setelah kata-kata itu, Donghae menarik kakinya secara kasar, sehingga Hyuk Jae terjatuh, dan dahinya terbentur ujung bak, kemudian yang dia lihat cuma bayang-bayang hitam diantara rasa kebas di kepalanya.

.

.

.

 _12/September/1965-Seoul, South Korea._

Kilasan balik tentang ancaman, bujuk rayu dan kegelapan dimalam hari mengunjungi mata Hyuk Jae sampai dia diserang lumpuh yang parah selama beberapa saat. Dia seharusnya mengenali tatapan peringatan dari jok kemudi dan serangan kekejian yang dirasakan hatinya saat dia pertama kali menaiki taksi itu. Taksi itu tidak disertai plat mobil, tidak ada sesuatu yang memonitori Donghae dan jam sebelas malam yang amat mengerikan meresmikan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Mereka semua merupakan tanda dari nasib buruk yang tidak disadari Hyuk Jae akibat kebodohannya.

Meski dia mencoba tangguh untuk melawan segala kesakitan yang diserahkan Tuhan kepadanya, dia yakin dia tidak lagi memiliki keberanian untuk melawannya lagi. Pria ini terlalu tangguh buat dikalahkan dan dijatuhi hukuman. Pria ini tidak punya akal sehat, pria ini memasukkannya ke ujung kamus mengerikan yang memuja berhala dan setan. Gagasan untuk melarikan diri akhir-akhir ini membuatnya makin menyalahkan Tuhan, takdirnya tak ubahnya kutukan dari Ibunya yang meninggalkan saudari perempuannya yang tersika bersama penyakit lupanya. Hyuk Jae muak sekali. Hyuk Jae juga sudah tidak pernah melihat matahari kira-kira selama sepuluh hari penuh, paru-parunya tidak lagi bekerja profesional karena oksigen yang masuk beraroma aneh. Setiap harinya dia lewati dengan aksi isolasi yang mengerikan, hanya dengungan mobil Donghae yang berlalu lalang ketika dia hendak bekerja.

Terlalu lama tak sadarkan diri, kedua pipinya terasa perih dan membengkak. Benda mengerikan baru saja menerobos tenggorokannya, bertindak semena-mena dengan bibirnya, keluar masuk seperti gerakan monoton yang menyakiti mulutnya yang kebas, wajahnya kram, rasa menjijikkan mengalir ke gigi sampai ke lambungnya dan mereka menimbulkan sakit yang dahsyat.

Hyuk Jae perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, melihat Donghae berdiri diantara tubuhnya yang terduduk di atas kasur. Dan selangkangannya tepat berada di depan wajah Hyuk Jae. Pria itu meneriaki namanya berulang kali, merapalnya bagai mantra yang ampuh membuatnya terlena. Perawakannya yang sekarang bak seorang kaisar muda penuh kekuasaan. Kedua tangannya menahan kepala Hyuk Jae agar tidak bergerak dan Hyuk Jae yakin setengah jam telah berlalu, Donghae masih belum sampai. Bisa terlihat dari matanya bahwa dia merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak menyenangkannya. Walau pria itu meracau terdapat selusin rasa tidak puas di hatinya.

Donghae menyadari mata Hyuk Jae yang terbuka lalu wajahnya berubah ekspresi menjadi agak aneh, senyumnya mengembang, matanya mulai menemukan harapan. "Oh Tuhan! Untunglah kau sadar, aku merasa seperti sedang bercinta dengan mayat. Mata dan suaramu adalah penyelamatku," Donghae menghebuskan udara dari bibirnya yang terbuka, "aku sekarang menyadari kalau hidupmu lebih penting dari kesenangan ini."

Hyuk Jae menatap Donghae skeptikal, matanya menerawang, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut keras. "Pipiku kram, seluruh tubuhku kram. Kau sangatlah keji."

Donghae mendesahkan napasnya yang terengah-engah dan setelahnya Donghae berhenti bernapas sejenak. "Aku mencumbumu selama setengah jam lebih dan aku menyesal."

Tatapan Hyuk Jae terpaku kepada tangan Donghae yang terulur untuk menangkup pipinya, menilai. Pria itu menyentuh pipinya dengan belaian yang lembut sekali sampai Hyuk Jae terpesona.

"Aku mengerti bahwa benturan di kepalamu rasanya pasti sangat sakit, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya," bisik Donghae, matanya melebar, Donghae tidak peduli lagi apakah dia terlihat menyedihkan tetapi selama Hyuk Jae tidak sadarkan diri, Donghae terus berdoa akan kesembuhan dan pengampunan. Pemuasan diri seperti ini lagaknya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang Donghae sesali. "Kalau kau mengira-ngira apakah aku gila, aku memang gila," dengung Donghae, matanya gelap memandangi wajah Hyuk Jae yang menggetir.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk memilikimu, aku tidak bisa menahan keinginan yang besar itu. Aku gila sekali, tapi aku mencintaimu," Donghae menekan leher Hyuk Jae dengan bibirnya, kemudian mereka beralih menuju bibir Hyuk Jae yang terbuka sebab perasaan kaget. "Aku suka sekali melihatmu tertawa, aku benci melihatmu menangis, kau begitu bernilai besar di hidupku."

Lidah Donghae menggoda permukaan bibirnya dan Hyuk Jae memandangi bibir Donghae dengan mulut terbuka saat mengeluarkan napas berat dari tenggorokannya. Pinggul Hyuk Jae miring ke pangkal pahanya, dorongan untuk menyentuh Donghae menyerang sel-sel motoriknya ke titik intensitas yang baru. Hyuk Jae terengah dalam nada menyerah, suaranya membuat Donghae semakin bergairah. Hyuk Jae tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, mungkin saja dia tengah melihat pintu kekalahannya.

"Belailah sayang, semuanya milikmu, aku adalah milikmu, begitu juga dirimu."

Hyuk Jae menurut tanpa banyak bertanya, Donghae bergerak maju dan meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak Hyuk Jae. Donghae mencari-cari posisi yang tepat dengan kondisi tubuh yang siap. Hyuk Jae berlutut mendekati selangkangannya dan mendorong wajahnya menyentuh penis Donghae. Napasnya mengeluarkan suhu yang panas sehingga Donghae mengeras dibuatnya. Hyuk Jae menggigit pipi dalamnya, bersikap gugup meski dia ketakutan. Hyuk Jae menelusuri dada bidang Donghae dengan tangannya lalu memasukkan penis Donghae ke dalam mulutnya, memutari kejantanan pria itu dengan nakal menggunakan lidahnya serta keinginan buat terlihat pintar. Melalui hisapannya yang semakin keras, Donghae melucuti kemejanya yang kotor.

Sesuatu yang kasar, sesuatu yang amatlah asing. Kesenangan yang intens, mencengangkan. Inikah rasanya ketika Hyuk Jae mulai menurut padanya dan melunak? Kebanggan tiada tara yang bersifat menjanjikan membuat Donghae menggilai sensasinya. Sensasi dimabuk cinta.  
Donghae menjambak rambut Hyuk Jae dan mengecup kepalanya, menempelkan bibirnya di ubun-ubun kepala pria itu, menggemari segala lekuk yang indahnya serupa bongkahan emas.

"Astaga," desah Donghae ketika lidah Hyuk Jae bersikap lebih agresif dan tangannya meremas kedua testis Donghae penuh minat.

Hyuk Jae nyaris tersedak dengan dorongan yang kuat, akibatnya dia menutup matanya dan menahan pinggul Donghae yang secara brutal membabi buta menuntut banyak.

"Oh sayang, maafkan aku," engah Donghae, berhenti sebentar. "Lanjut lagi, aku tidak akan kasar." Napas Hyuk Jae makin cepat, begitupula Donghae. Donghae menahan desahannya, menyesuaikan kecepatan napasnya bersama irama yang dibuat Hyuk Jae. Saat mata Hyuk Jae mengamatinya dengan tatapan kelam yang menyesatkan, Donghae akhirnya sampai selagi ia merasakan nikmat menyengat fisiknya dengan sangat hebat.

.

.

.

 _20/September/1965-Seoul, South Korea._

Minimnya kesadaran diri Donghae dalam bercinta memungkinkan adanya peluang keberhasilan untuk melarikan diri. Seks maraton mereka dilakukan secara terbuka, maksud Hyuk Jae, mereka melakukannya gila-gilaan, dia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan menyurutkan nafsu yang datang, malah tingkatan kualitas keinginan Donghae buat menyetubuhinya bergerak semakin cepat ke taraf yang memuaskan. Meski Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menutupi perasaan jijiknya, dia terus menerus memancing agar pria ini menangkap kenakalannya yang liar, mencumbu dan dengan begitu serangkaian rencananya akan menemukan titik terang. Rasa nyeri yang timbul di pinggulnya justru menambah keinginannya untuk segera melenyapkan pria ini dari hidupya.

Perih itu bukan apa-apa dibanding rasa marah dan kecewa terhadap takdir Tuhan. Tempat ini merupakan penjara yang bermotifkan kesenangan duniawi yang diturunkan dengan tujuan menciptakan ilusi baginya untuk mempercayai cinta pria ini. Licik sekali, sungguh dalam nadi yang masih berdenyut dia akan berusaha buat terus-menerus membencinya, kebencian yang lebih sesat dari tindakan tidak senonoh yang diberikan Donghae kepadanya. Tak ada maaf lagi baginya.

Derak kasur yang terbentur dari setiap gerakan mereka membuat Hyuk Jae merenung dalam. Ini adalah tindakan ternekat dari melarikan diri. Memusatkan kesadaran diri Donghae di bawah alam sadarnya adalah resiko yang tidak sanggup dihindarinya, tetapi toh kalau dia terus-menerus memikirkan kegagalan, Hyuk Jae tidak akan bisa melarikan diri. Dia harus melawan resiko dan ketakutannya secara berani.

Hyuk Jae memandangi dada Donghae yang kokoh tengah dihujani keringat, wajahnya di patrikan senyum kepuasan dan antusias. Bibirnya berucap nama Hyuk Jae secara lantang setiap dia menemukan titik kesenangannya. Bibir itu secara khusus memiliki akses yang besar, menginvasi kulitnya dengan serangan polos penuh hasrat, penuh tuntutan. Cecapannya meninggalkan rasa hangat di dahi dan kening Hyuk Jae. Rasa hangat yang ditujukkan dari kelemahannya yang lain.

Hyuk Jae mendadak berubah ramah atas segala inisiatif Donghae sampai membuat pria ini terkaget-kaget akan motifnya. Tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyenangi itu, dia memuja sensasi dimana Hyuk Jae menerima segala ciuman dan bujuk rayunya tanpa kekasaran. Itu berarti Donghae tengah membuat ruang cinta di hati Hyuk Jae. Ruang yang ideal buatnya membubuhkan perasaanya secara gamblang kalau yang dirasakannya memanglah cinta. Dia tidak sakit jiwa. Donghae mencintai Hyuk Jae.

Posisi tubuh Donghae berubah nekat, kecipak saliva membuatnya berupaya untuk mengambil alih gerakan ini lebih cepat lagi. Bersama semburat di pipi Donghae, Hyuk Jae dapat melihat Donghae mencintainya secara tulus. Yang secara teknis menyelipkan rasa ingin membunuh Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria itu ketika Donghae memaksanya rebahan di atas tubuhnya yang terlentang. Sementara Donghae meletakkan kepalanya di kepala dipan. Dia memandangi susunan keindahan putih polos yang ditimpali sinar temaram. Suara bokong Hyuk Jae yang bertabrakan langsung dengan paha Donghae membuat Donghae melenguh dengan kenikamatan yang sesungguhnya. Donghae membangunkan setengah tubuhnya sehingga dia dapat menggapai bibir Hyuk Jae. Menghisap bibir Hyuk Jae dengan tekanan yang sangat kuat sehingga desisan Hyuk Jae teredam di bibirnya. Lidahnya ikut serta memutar di frekuensi yang menggila.

"Oh Tuhan," bisik Donghae ke telinga Hyuk Jae, "kau sangat pintar dalam hal ini Hyuk Jae," geram Donghae saat Hyuk Jae menjatuhkan dirinya lebih keras ke paha Donghae.

Hyuk Jae meremas rambut Donghae setara remasan yang sama kuatnya dengan hisapan di lehernya. "Aku belajar dari yang terbaik," sahut Hyuk Jae. Dia menambah kecepatan yang berporos di kedua lututnya. Dia bergerak memompa, memutar penis Donghae ke dalam tubuhnya, menyebarkan kehangatan. Dia meraih wajah Donghae supaya mendongak ke arahnya dan menjambak rambutnya secara kasar. "Kau adalah guru yang hebat," bisik Hyuk Jae ke telinganya dan menggigitnya.

Donghae menyodok lagi, matanya menjadi gelap. "Berarti kau adalah murid yang cepat belajar."

 _Oh, tentu saja. Aku banyak belajar dari kebiadabanmu._

Sehingga mereka akhirnya mencapai klimaks yang sama menakjubkannya.

.

.

.

Secara lembut Hyuk Jae menghapuskan asap rokok yang mengepul dari bibirnya, gumpalan itu mewarnai malamnya yang penuh kesenyapan, sungguh sunyi. Hisapannya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak enak didengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Bunyi putus-putus ketika bibirnya mengapit dan terbuka. Jika tidak salah, ini adalah senjata jitu Donghae agar korbannya berada di kepalan tangannya mati tidak berdaya. Ini adalah senjata jitu yang membuat Hyuk Jae lebih tangguh dan secara pribadi Hyuk Jae sendiri menyenangi efek samping dari candu yang menimbulkan euforia. Hyuk Jae terkikik geli, Donghae telah kehabisan tenaganya, mereka begitu saja mengakhiri segala aktivitas dengan ciuman selamat malam dan jatuh tertidur pulas karena kelelahan—yang membuat Hyuk Jae berani mengawasi Dongae dari tempat duduk yang diapit lemari dan lampu tidur—berada sangat dekat dari dipan.  
Dia mengawasi Donghae dengan keangkuhan yang serupa Donghae dulu ketika mengawasinya. Hyuk Jae sendiri tidak percaya apabila rasa bencinya akan timbul sebrutal ini.

Tangannya secara langsung bersinggunghan dengan tangan Doghae yang menggenggamnya erat, seolah apabila Hyuk Jae melangkah sejangkal saja darinya, Donghae akan berubah kesetanan dan memangsanya tanpa ampun. Seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae mengamati ruangan seksama, dihitungnya sudah berapa lama Donghae terlelap dalam tidurnya. Selagi termenung dengan pikirannya, Hyuk Jae mamatikan rokok sehingga kepulan asap terakhir membuatnya merasa bangga. Dia dengan tega melepaskan tangan Donghae secara kasar dari miliknya, menjauhkan kekejaman dari kulitnya dalam radius sejauh mungkin. Dan tangan Donghae yang tergeletak kaku ke bawah matras menandakan kalau Donghae bukan hanya tertidur, melainkan sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Lalu Hyuk Jae mengenakan celana panjangnya secepat kilat sekaligus mewaspadai apakah suara yang dibuatnya akan membangunkan Donghae. Dia tidak peduli apabila tindakan ini akan berujung maut baginya, dia hanya ingin segera keluar dari sini. Hyuk Jae meluncur ke bawah lantai dengan sigap, memeriksa kantong celana Donghae yang berserakan di lantai dimana sudah diduganya kalau perkiraannya memanglah benar. Kunci itu ada disana. Dia memungutnya tanpa suara, bergegas menuju pintu.

Dia pertama-tama memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci pintu, meluncur dan memutarnya perlahan, dan segera suara kontras dari pintu yang terbuka memenuhi ruangan. Kemudian Hyuk Jae dengan gigih menyangkal segala ketakutannya dan mengalihkan kunci gembok yang lebih kecil ke arah lubang gembok. Cahaya yang temaram agaknya menyulitkannya. Tetapi Donghae tampak tidak sadar sama sekali, bahkan andai dia membanting pintu, pria itu tidak akan bangun.

Donghae lalu akan terbangun menjerit namanya sementara mobil polisi segera datang setelah dia keluar dari pagar rumahnya dan mencoba menemukan Hyuk Jae kembali. Sementara itu Hyuk Jae akan bersenang-senang menyikat giginya, merasakan kelezatan sarapan pertama dengan bibi Lee yang pelupa. Oh Tuhan, itu bukanlah angan-angan lagi. Seraya membenarkan celananya yang melonggar, Hyuk Jae mendengar bunyi klik kecil dari aksinya. Kedua jerat sudah terbuka, sekarang dia hampir bebas.

 _Aku akan bebas!_

Dia hampir saja membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang melekat di gagang pintu ketika tangan dingin yang kasar itu melambai di bahunya, dan memberikan tekanan yang amat kuat sehingga ketegangan di saraf-sarafnya kembali hidup. Hyuk Jae otomatis merutuk kepada Tuhan, betapa pintarnya Donghae kali ini. Bagaimana dia bisa menyadari keinginan Hyuk Jae kabur?

Donghae mengekang bahu Hyuk Jae dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat, dia membalikkan tubuh Hyuk Jae secara paksa supaya menghadapnya, menahan dirinya agar tidak membanting Hyuk Jae ke lantai sekarang juga. Setelahnya Hyuk Jae mendengar suara keras diantara tangan Donghae dan pipinya yang beradu.

Hyuk Jae hanya ingat kalau dirinya jatuh ke lantai dan benturan itu amat menyakitinya.

.

.

.

 _29/September/1965-Seoul, South Korea._

Seingatnya mereka bercinta sebanyak dua kali malam ini, cumbuan yang mengurangi kejengkelan di matanya. Tanpa seringai di bibirnya, tanpa keseraman dan tanpa obsesi pelik. Donghae berubah menjadi begitu tampan, Hyuk Jae berpendapat jika Donghae mempunyai kemampuan yang super baik dalam menjinakkan korbannya. Kenikmatan seks seperti ini juga yang Hyuk Jae cari-cari. Yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari gadis manapun yang sempat dia kencani.

Dia sempat berusaha membebaskan dirinya lagi dan dalam beberapa saat sebagian tubuhnya menolak itu. Tetapi apakah semuanya sesederhana ini? Bersikap putus asa di tangan seseorang yang telah memutus cita-citanya atas kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Tragis sekali, bukan? Sekarang Hyuk Jaelah yang bersikap lebih gila dari Donghae. Bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh ini?

Tangan Donghae memeluknya dari belakang, menggeserkan kakinya ke pinggul Hyuk Jae seolah menemukan pusat nyamannya. Dia menempelkan wajahnya di tengkuk Hyuk Jae, tidak bisa menahan dehamannya akibat rasa senang di hatinya. Kedua bahunya memerangkap Hyuk Jae kedalam pelukan yang erat, anehnya Hyuk Jae tidak sepenuhnya merasa waspada melainkan merasa aman.

"Kau begitu sempurna," Donghae mengecupi kepalanya.

Hyuk Jae terbaring termangu tanpa bicara, ia melakukan tindakan yang benar. Tidak melawan, tidak lagi mendapat serangan yang berbahaya, dia tahu itu, ia hanya butuh seseorang untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya. Karena mungkin kurangnya perlawanan dari dirinya adalah simbol kemenangan pria ini. Oleh karenanya Donghae akan merasa di atas angin dan menonjolkan sifat kuasanya. Dia menjamin kalau menurut bisa menyebabkan sifat keterbukaan Donghae yang selama ini tertutup oleh hatinya yang memanas. Hyuk Jae tidak sedang berkhayal, dia menimbang-nimbang jalan mana yang cocok untuk membantunya keluar dari segala kegilaan ini.

Sedetik kemudian, atau lebih awal dari yang dia kira, Hyuk Jae membiarkan Donghae menyentuh tulang pinggulnya tanpa gertakan. Seolah diterjang badai yang kuat, dia heran kenapa dia tidak merasa takut lagi maupun marah akan getaran berlimpah di ujung urat nadinya. Bagaimana dua hari lalu dia begitu tergesa-gesa untuk melenyapkan pria ini dari sisinya, hingga sekarang dia sadar bila Donghae bukan satu-satunya alasan yang merenggut semua kehidupan intinya. Sebagai seorang pelakon opera payah, Hyuk Jae seharusnya sadar bahwa dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk merasa kehilangan.

Oh, betapa dia begitu jujur mengenai perasaan yang bergejolak kepada dirinya sendiri. Hyuk Jae yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang khawatir akan kehilangannya. Bibinya hanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang menderita demensia akut, dan akan segera menjadi almarhumah. Wanita tua itu bahkan tidak bisa mencuci rambutnya sendiri. Jadi apa alasan untuknya buat mengingat Hyuk Jae lagi? Teman-teman di tempatnya bekerja juga hanya bayang-bayang yang suka mencela dan mudah tersinggung. Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang yang ambisius dan rela melakukan segala hal demi mencapai tujuan pribadi yang licik. Jadi bagaimana Hyuk Jae bisa berharap lebih sementara Donghae adalah satu-satunya orang yang saat ini menginginkannya dengan tulus? Pria ini memandanginya seolah ia adalah sihir yang tidak nyata. Sebuah gagasan dan semerbak wangi. Dan paradoks diantaranya. Donghae memperlakukannya seperti seorang dewa malam yang hidup karena mantra, yang tidak pernah berdusta.

Bukankah meninggalkan Donghae sama seperti melenyapkan gairah yang selama ini diimpikannya?

"Kapan pertama kalinya kau melihatku?" Hyuk Jae menahan sesak yang berada di dadanya. Dia melipat tangannya menjadi kepalan dan menyatukannya ke lima jarinya yang lain.

Donghae tersenyum, Hyuk Jae menyadarinya melalui bibir Donghae yang tertarik di antara tengkuknya. Wajah Donghae melongok menatapi Hyuk Jae lewat leher Hyuk Jae yang miring. "Kira-kira sejak dua belas bulan yang lalu. Kali itu aku melihatmu menari bersama seorang wanita di panggung. Dan kau begitu tampan,"

Hyuk Jae mengangguk, ketenangannya berangsur-angsur meninggi, mematikan kecurigaan yang selama ini ada. Dia menggeser kepalanya dan tubuhnya rebahan sempurna. "Saat itu, bagaimana menurutmu aku?"

Donghae berbaring miring, tangan kanannya dia gunakan sebagai penopang kepala. Dia mencondongkan kepalanya ke pipi Hyuk Jae. "Aku lupa mengenai kesan pertamamu terhadapku. Tapi aku ingat kesan-kesan apa saja yang telah kau berikan selama ini. Sebagian besar dari itu adalah ketika kau memicingkan matamu dan menatap para penonton dengan keringat bergulir, turun melalui dahi."

"Bagaimana kesan seperti itu dapat membuatmu tergerak?"

Donghae meraih pergelangan tangan Hyuk Jae, kukunya mencakar kulit Hyuk Jae cukup dalam, sehingga ada bekas kemerahan di permukaannya. Donghae menelan ludahnya dan menutup mata. Memang, bagaimana bisa hal itu menggerakkan hatinya?

"Kau tampan,"

"Benar. Karena itulah—"

Donghae memotong kalimat Hyuk Jae. "Kau indah sekali, dan aku pasti berbohong kalau itu tidak menggerakkan hatiku sama sekali. Aku jatuh ke dalam pesona fisikmu. Lalu aku pikir apa salahnya mencintaimu, dan ironisnya, aku bahkan mencintaimu sekali."

.

.

.

 _18/November/1965/Seoul, South Korea._

Hyuk Jae yang lugu mulai menyerah buat mengurangi sifat simpatinya kepada kebaikan Donghae yang akhir-akhir ini menggerakkan hatinya. Pengamatannya berkata kalau Donghae bukanlah penggila seks, pria ini tidak memiliki obsesi apapun dengan candu. Pria ini tampan dan baik hati, bukan karena ia diperlakukan seperti seorang dewa atau sesuatu yang romantis seperti itu. Dia mempunyai alasan khusus untuk mempercayakan hidupnya kepada Donghae dan dia telah terang-terangan menghentikan perlawannya serta sifat radikalnya.

Hyuk Jae mendapat makan siang yang bergizi setiap hari, pakaian layak dan datangnya sepucuk surat dari amplop yang terselip di bawah pintu berisi puisi-puisi mencolok dan rayuan yang amat diseganinya. Donghae membeli sebuah radio untuknya, menghadiahkannya buku setiap minggunya sebab dia sudah bersikap baik. Radio itu dia setel keras-keras sepanjang hari supaya anjing Donghae berhenti menggonggong.

Dia sekarang punya akses yang bebas ke kamar mandi (mengingat Donghae sudah menutup segala ventilasi udara yang mencurigakan, menjauhkan Hyuk Jae dari keinginannya untuk melarikan diri), setiap malam mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bercinta. Perasaan sentimental yang tersulut oleh amarah menghilang begitu saja seiring adiksinya terhadap ciuman Donghae. Dia tidak lagi menggambarkan Donghae sebagai pemburu riang yang memiliki ketertarikan fisik terhadapnya melainkan seorang jenius yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kebodohan dan ketidak tenangan.

Hyuk Jae ingat kata-kata ajaib dari sebuah buku berbahasa Prancis yang dia baca, cinta yang melimpah merupakan sebuah kapsul berwarna indah yang bisa menyerang saraf tanpa efek samping. Walau tidak akurat sama sekali, kata-kata itu sama persis dengan ingatannya. Hyuk Jae digerakkan oleh rasa iba dan ketertarikan, cerita fiksi mengenai Donghae yang menyelamatkan hidupnya memenuhi pikirannya dengan tidak jelas dan dia sudah menyadari itu. Kalau Donghae telah berhasil mencuci otaknya, jikalau Donghae sudah berhasil mensabotase otaknya, bila Donghae memonopoli tubuhnya . Dia pun tidak bisa menghentikan pikiran yang begitu kacau ini.

Cinta Donghae bekerja dengan cepat dan ampuh, Hyuk Jae sudah menjalani hari yang sangat panjang dan dia akan selalu membutuhkan Donghae. Setiap kali Donghae meninggalkannya selama beberapa waktu Hyuk Jae akan menangis seorang diri, merasa kehilangan, merasa raganya telah kosong. Semuanya kelihatan sederhana dan tak tertinggalkan baginya. Delapan jam yang panjang sering ingin Hyuk Jae lelehkan. Tanpa keberadaan Donghae matanya berubah sayu, ekspresinya kosong tak terampuni, bibirnya mendamba cumbuan.

Kemenangan yang luar biasa Donghae dapatkan dari Hyuk Jae. Skor yang telak.

Selama beberapa hari Hyuk Jae terus terbius oleh rupa Donghae, cerita hidupnya dan gaya bicaranya. Donghae adalah pria berusia dua puluh tahun, bekerja sebagai pegawai menengah di Pabrik Mabel yang pernah mereka lewati, tidak gemar membaca, gajihnya setiap bulan pun tidak seberapa. Tetapi dia memiliki kaki yang kokoh dan warna mata yang indah. Kulitnya agak kecokelatan sebab dia terpapar sinar matahari setiap hari dan wajahnya pucat bersahaja. Warna rambutnya yang pekat dan gembul adalah bagian terpanas yang Hyuk Jae sukai, serta dagunya yang runcing tajam. Mereka menawan.

Hyuk Jae merayapi dinding dengan kedua tangannya, dinding tidak kokoh yang lembab dan seperti mempertontonkan kakinya yang diikat. Dan pintu yang bergerendel dibagian luar serta keironisan kejam lainnya. Seisi rumah tampak tidak beradab, tetapi Hyuk Jae masih menikmati hari-harinya yang membosankan bersama Donghae.

Saat Hyuk Jae mendengar kunci pintu yang hendak terbuka, Hyuk Jae mengembangkan senyumnya, menahan rasa sesal di dadanya. Donghae masuk dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tak kalah gembira, dia menenteng sekotak makanan beraroma asing seperti aroma keju yang langka. Mata Hyuk Jae kemudian memohon untuk diberikan ciuman, bibirnya maju menggoda Donghae. Setelah itu Donghae terkikik geli.

"Kujelaskan sebentar, Restauran Waralaba baru buka beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku pergi ke tengah kota untuk mencobanya," Donghae mendekati Hyuk Jae, memagut bibirnya selama beberapa saat sembari menggigit lidahnya. "Walau harganya agak mahal, kupikir sayang sekali kalau kita berdua tidak mencicipinya. Masakan barat akhir-akhir ini populer," Donghae membuka kemasan makanan tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya. Selembar roti bulat dan daging giling berbau lada yang menyengat mengerubungi udara, membuat Hyuk Jae bergidik.

Sejenak kemudian Hyuk Jae duduk mendekati Donghae dengan bau keju yang membuatnya alergi. Di atas lantai yang lebih rendah posisinya dibandingkan tempatnya termenung tadi, "Kupikir mereka tampak lezat," gumam Hyuk Jae meski dia setengah tak yakin dengan keanehan yang berasal dari aroma keju dan ketimun berwarna cokelat kekuningan yang seperti di awetkan dengan obat penyembuh luka. "Kupikir begitu,"

Donghae menahan tawa dan melirik sekilas keringat Hyuk Jae yang memenuhi kening akibat rasa herannya, "Rasanya fantastis. Kau harus mencobanya," yakin Donghae.

Secara fisik, mereka nampak baik-baik saja. Hyuk Jae beberapa kali juga pernah mencoba kola dan kentang goreng yang sistem masaknya bergaya barat. Tetapi ketimun dan keju merupakan kekhawatirannya. Hyuk Jae menerima sekotak makanan dengan penuh santun, niatnya agar tidak mengecewakan Donghae. "Aku akan memakannya apabila kau memakannya juga, aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang sendirian, ini pasti harganya sangat mahal karena kupikir orang-orang Utara masih kekurangan beras."

Ada sentuhan mitologis disenyum Donghae yang membuat Hyuk Jae secara mistis langsung menyukai makanan apapun yang Donghae bawakan kehadapannya, dan secara instan demonstrasinya berhenti saat kata-kata Donghae selanjutnya membuat tubuhnya seakan-akan tersetrum oleh efek listrik yang kuat, serta syok yang tiba-tiba menghilangkan seluruh kebenciannya terhadap Donghae.

"Aku lebih baik tidak memakan apapun selama lima hari penuh demi membawakanmu sesuatu yang layak." Hyuk Jae tertegun menatap matanya langsung.

"Kau makanlah, karena aku sudah kenyang."

.

.

.

 _22/November/1965-Seoul, South Korea._

Donghae menyatukan semua barang-barang Hyuk Jae dengan profesional ke beberapa kardus kecil yang rapi dan bergaya _casual_. Beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae sempat membuatnya merasa tertekan dengan perhatian dan perasaan sayang; Donghae membelikannya piyama katun dengan motif polos yang sempurna. _Sweater_ buatan tangan sendiri dan sebuah topi dan sepasang sepatu cokelat mengkilap yang ujungnya dibuat runcing. Berikutnya dia tidak henti-hentinya membelikan segala jenis celana hitam dan dalaman yang serasi dengannya.

Pengorbanan seperti ini membuat rasa sakit melayang-layang dibarisan belakang, dalam hitungan detik berikutnya disadari oleh Hyuk Jae bahwa tekanan amarah yang dulu sempat menghantuinya adalah titik frustasi akan ketidak mampuannya menemukan hidupnya secara mandiri. Sekarang, betapa konyolnya, dia malah bergantung kepada penculik bergaya tukang jagal seperti Donghae.

Ciuman pria itu menjadi sangat muktahir untuk menghentikan perlawanan, sentuhannya dan caranya memperlakukan Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae sempat heran dengan pengetahuannya yang seperti ini. Jelas-jelas penjahat bukan seseorang yang setia kawan untuk diajak berteman, tetapi apakah Donghae dapat secara teknis dianggap sebagai penjahat di hidupnya? Penjahat yang sudah membantunya lari dari kehidupannya yang pelik penuh kebosanan, putus asa dan rasa tanggung jawabnya.

Hyuk Jae menyadari kalau dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang tergila-gila pada pria semacam Donghae, yang perawakannya agak seram, dimana dia dikendalikan pikirannya dan dikondisikan sebagai kekasihnya yang tidak nyata. Meski beberapa kali menolak gagasan mengenai hidup bersama Donghae selamanya, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya pun hanya seorang gundik kecil yang hanya meletakkan kebutuhannya di atas kemauan Donghae, kemanapun Donghae pergi, bagaimanapun pria itu akan memperlakukannya. Lucu sekali.

Hyuk Jae menyatukan matanya, menggeram karena perasaan bingung dan porak-poranda yang dilanda hatinya. Wajahnya berubah kelabu, di bawah matanya terdapat kantung kehijauan, ini bukanlah Hyuk Jae yang indah lagi. Hyuk Jae yang sekarang berbau tidak sehat dan berukuran tragis, kondisi emosionalnya kian memburuk seiring bagaimana Donghae mengisolasikan dirinya di tempat terpencil seperti ini, kurang udara yang sehat dan sinar matahari. Suaranya selalu berpisah dalam kehangatan dan doa-doanya yang baik kepada Sang Agung berubah menjadi suatu keanehan yang tidak bisa dia percaya. Hyuk Jae menekan dadanya dengan tekanan yang menyakitinya.

Ini merupakan kejadian yang langka sekali, Donghae membiarkan pintu terbuka yang menghubungkan tangga dengan ruang tamu secara teledor. Bagai ilham datang dari doanya yang kuat, ini adalah sebuah anugerah fantastis. Tanpa bertele-tele, Hyuk Jae menaiki tangga (yang hebatnya kakinya tidak diikat lagi oleh Donghae) dengan terburu-buru, melewatinya dengan napas yang berat dan tidak percaya. Dia memantau keadaan hati-hati, dia merasa hatinya tidak bisa menunda kebahagian yang luar biasa karena sebentar lagi dia mungkin akan bisa pergi.

Petualangan kecil seperti ini akan dia tinggalkan sesegera mungkin, setelah dia mencapai pintu utama dan menyentuh gagang pintu secepat kilat. Donghae akan dia lupakan. Hyuk Jae sudah lama sekali menanti-nanti kesempatan yang menguntungkannya. Sesaat setelah kakinya mencapai tangga terakhir, Hyuk Jae merasa dia sekarang siap menangis. Dia menggenggam sisi pintu dengan kondisi fisik yang tidak percaya, matanya bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Donghae. Segala sensor motoriknya ikut was-was, takut-takut ini adalah jebakan.

Oh Tuhan, lihatlah. Dia tengah memergoki Donghae, mencuci bajunya di kamar mandi sambil tersenyum sekilas penuh kebahagiaan tulus dan niat baik. Lewat matanya dia memuja keberadaan Hyuk Jae yang kini berada di sisinya. Dia menggosok pakaian yang kotor itu, sebersih dia merefleksikan putihnya Hyuk Jae, sebetapa dia ingin membuat Hyuk Jae tetap terjaga menjadi peraknya yang dilingkupi keindahan. Donghae menggosok keringat yang bertengger diantara kening dan alisnya tetapi dia tidak kelelahan sama sekali. Dia bahkan bersiul seperti dia tengah merayu Hyuk Jae. Seperti Donghae baru saja mencapai klimaksnya yang hebat dengan perasaan cinta tanpa nafsu menggebu-gebu.

Apakah ini saat yang tepat?

Haruskah dia berlari menuju pintu keluar? Meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan pahit yang telah diciptakannya bersama Donghae?

Hyuk Jae pastilah sudah tersihir, dia ingin berhenti menjadi orang yang sinis. Dia lelah menghujat Donghae sebab ialah dewa malamnya. Donghae memiliki hatinya yang buruk rupa, Donghae sudah memperbaiki hidupnya. Hyuk Jae tidak boleh mengkhianatinya.

Donghae yang berjongkok memunggungi Hyuk Jae terkesiap dengan perasaan kaget yang besar saat dia merasakan ada senyum licik di belakang tubuhnya. Dia buru-buru mematikan air dan melempar pakaian ke lantai penuh kekasaran, sebelum menabrak pintu dengan keras dan hendak berteriak lantang. Amarahnya yang kuat nyaris tersulut ketika dia melihat Hyuk Jae mematung, memandanginya di depan pintu bersama sepasang mata yang berbinar. Donghae menahan napasnya, dia tidak mengunci akses yang menghubungkan Hyuk Jae dengan dunia luar. Ada yang tidak beres, untungnya dia cepat-cepat menyadari keganjilan kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar, mengunci pintu dengan gerakan yang sangat agresif dan tidak mau kalah. Betapa cerobohnya dia.

Donghae terengah-engah memandangi Hyuk Jae lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, tangannya pun gemetaran, dia hampir saja kehilangan dewa cintanya. "Kenapa kau keluar dari kamar?" Kemarahan ada di pangkal tenggorokan Donghae yang tersulut oleh api. "Kenapa kau berani-beraninya meninggalkan kamar?"

Hati Hyuk Jae berdebar-debar, kemudian dirasakannya darah mengalir ke ujung kepala menuju lehernya, memperlambat jalur napasnya. "Kau lengah, kau tidak menutup pintu, kau juga tidak berpura-pura menguncinya." Kelicikan yang ditakuti Donghae sama sekali tidak nampak di wajah Hyuk Jae, yang ada cumalah tatapan tak sabar penuh bimbang serta tidak percaya.

"Kau mencoba untuk lari?" Postur tubuh waspada Hyuk Jae luar biasa menarik hati Donghae, untuk sesaat wajahnya kelihatan tak secantik seperti yang tertanam dalam pikirannya.

"Aku _berpikir_ untuk lari." Hyuk Jae menelan ludah, tatapannya beralih dari wajah Donghae ke langit-langi rumah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Donghae lebih parau dari yang dia maksudkan, Donghae menurunkan lengan kemejanya dan melangkah maju. Hatinya mencelos. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tetap disini?"

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?" Suara Hyuk Jae melemah, tubuhnya goyah, tatapan matanya tajam. "Kenapa aku harus pergi, Donghae?"

Benak Donghae berputar-puar dibuatnya, pusing yang sangat keras melanda kepalanya membuat kakinya kehilangan kekokohannya. Dengan cepat dia mendekati Hyuk Jae, memeluk tubuhnya tanpa bersuara dan percikan kehangatan yang panas itu berada diantara mereka. Air matanya berjatuhan menuruni pipinya ke pundak Hyuk Jae, sebagian dari wajahnya berebutan mencari posisi diantara bahu Hyuk Jae yang tegas. Tangannya melingkar memerangkap punggung Hyuk Jae dengan erat, jari-jarinya masing-masing bertautan secara kompak. Suaranya sangat parau dan pilu, entah apa yang tengah di gumamkannya. Donghae bilang dia menangis sampai dia ingin mati, Hyuk Jae bagaimanapun tersentuh dengan itu. Dia mendengar beberapa kalimat yang didengungkannya.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _28/Desember/1965/Seoul, South Korea._

Hari-harinya berlalu bersama Donghae sama seperti campuran air dan minyak yang tidak stabil. Dalam keheningan itu, Hyuk Jae mulai tidak bisa membedakan mana yang disebutnya sebagai petaka maupun kesempatan yang terang. Semua perilaku yang ditujukkan Donghae kepada Hyuk Jae bersifat tidak normal, seolah menusuk-nusuk hatinya seperti puisi yang tidak di rencanakan ada. Pelukan mereka untuk pertama kalinya terasa begitu berarti, sesaat Hyuk Jae berpikir apakah semua hal ini direncanakan Tuhan untuk menghukumnya? Dia tidak bisa menduga kalau dia sempat membenci Donghae. Pria itu begitu lugu dengan wajah merah padam apabila Hyuk Jae membalas segala pujiannya. Dia sangat bersemangat ketika Hyuk Jae bertanya tentang keluarganya, latar belakang hidupnya yang misterius, pekerjaan dan anjingnya yang gemar menggogong sepanjang hari. Antusias Donghae yang amatlah terbuka kepada Hyuk Jae menambah rasa percaya dan aman. Begitulah kira-kira.

Hyuk Jae sangat takut ketika suatu hari nanti ide yang diciptakan setan merah mengenai semua kebengisan Donghae datang lagi ke otaknya yang bertolak belakang seperti saat ini. Hyuk Jae tidak ingin lagi menjadi histeris pada saat Donghae melemparkan kemarahannya yang bersifat semi permanen dengan desis-desisan seolah semangat patah yang dibunuh berkali-kali. Meski begitu Donghae mencegah segala haluan barang agar tidak mengenai Hyuk Jae. Walau Hyuk Jae tahu watak buruk itu mulai membayanginya, dia pura-pura tidak peduli. Hyuk Jae memilih menjadi mayat hidup supaya bisa tetap bersamanya.

Donghae baru datang dari tempatnya bekerja persis sejam yang lalu, ketika dia membuka pintu, dia langsung berteriak-teriak memegangi kepalanya layaknya bom yang siap pecah. Betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya Hyuk Jae, dia tidak pura-pura tidur. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana Donghae akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Hyuk Jae dengar dari radio, tiga hari kedepan adalah Tahun Baru. Apabila dia punya kesempatan satu kali dalam hidupnya pergi ke Barat, dia pasti tahu seperti apa bentuknya kembang api spektakuler diatas gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Lagi-lagi Donghae berteriak seperti orang sakit mental yang tidak terkontrol, dia mengeluh tentang betapa tidak adilnya dunia ini. Dan bagaimana dia akan mati jika tidak ada Hyuk Jae di sampingnya. Keadaannya berangsur-angsur membaik setelah Hyuk Jae membalas ciumannya. Tetapi tidak ada hal yang khusus dari itu.

Donghae berterus terang kenapa dia meledak kesetanan, dia mengalami stres yang kuat, dan tekanan di tempat kerja adalah hal umum yang tidak bisa Hyuk Jae pikirkan kelasnya seperti apa. Tetapi Hyuk Jae jelas tahu, bukan itu satu-satunya masalah. Karena dia sudah disini hampir empat bulan, yang mana seluk beluk Donghae tidak bisa disembunyikan dari sekedar kontrol emosi.

Donghae pulang dengan kondisi wajah yang mengenaskan, dia tidak pandai bergaul, sekarang Hyuk Jae mengerti dari mana bekas luka di hidung dan kuku-kuku jarinya berasal. Semuanya karena orang-orang tidak menyukai keberadaannya. Tetapi tragisnya, Donghae malah berkonsentrasi mengenai kesembuhan sakit kepala Hyuk Jae dan bilang _mari lupakan saja tentang pekerjaan yang mencekikku itu, aku sudah membuat rencana buat kita berdua,_ demikian tuturnya, menenangkan Hyuk Jae. Agar Hyuk Jae senang, dia permisi sebentar keluar, terpogoh-pogoh menaiki tangga dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali ke kamar mereka. Dia membawa pusat keingintahuan Hyuk Jae datang bersamanya.

Anjing itu tidak menggogong ketika ditarik hati-hati menuruni tangga, dia tersenyum seolah memperkenalkan teman barunya kepada Hyuk Jae. Kini Hyuk Jae tahu bahwa anjing ini adalah anjing yang cerdas. Kesan pertama memang tidak penting, sampai Hyuk Jae benar-benar mengenal latar belakangnya. Donghae bilang anjing ini selalu kesepian, walau dia menghargai orang lain, Donghae khawatir apabila Donghae membawanya ke dalam rumah Hyuk Jae akan mengeluh tentang masalah-masalah yang akan timbul dari kebiasaannya yang tidak terlatih.

Donghae sendiri menamai anjing ini dengan nama yang lucu, berwarna putih bersih, ekor yang gembul dan lehernya montok. Kuku-kukunya pun sangat terawat. Giginya berderet rapi dan memiliki mata yang tajam seperti seekor srigala, punya kebiasaan yang unik yaitu menyundul kepalanya ke lutut Donghae layaknya dia sedang memecahkan teka-teki yang sulit dan Donghae harus membantunya.

Ketika Donghae melepaskan ikatannya, anjing itu berlari kearah Hyuk Jae dengan ekornya yang bergerak riang, kaki-kakinya kokoh menapaki tanah. Hyuk Jae menangkap anjing itu ke dalam pelukannya sebelum tertawa sebab jilatan-jilatan yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Dia seperti dirimu, sehat dan lucu," jemari Hyuk Jae menyelinap ke telinganya, menggosoknya sehingga anjing itu berguling-guling kesenangan. "Dia punya kebiasaan yang lucu sekali."

Donghae menatapi mereka berdua dengan penuh kasih sayang sembari melupakan kata-kata kejahatan dari rekan-rekan kerjanya yang hobi sekali menjahatinya. "Dia ada sebelum kau datang, dia tidak pernah melihat orang baru jadi kupikir dia cukup menyukaimu."

Mata Hyuk Jae teralih ke wajah Donghae dan telinganya baru saja merasa seperti ada yang tidak beres. "Jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengunjungi rumah ini?" Tanya Hyuk Jae skeptikal.

Donghae mendekati Hyuk Jae, tangannya menyentuh bahu Hyuk Jae bersama tekanan yang rendah tetapi akhirnya bibirnya menimpali Hyuk Jae dengan ciuman yang kuat, ciuman yang menggila. "Kau lihat, di daerah ini sepi sekali, mereka mungkin berpikir kalau rumah ini adalah rumah hantu yang sudah ditinggali pemiliknya." Donghae menimpali jujur sebelum menyerang bibir Hyuk Jae lagi menggunakan ciumannya yang kuat. Donghae menghentikan ciuman mereka selama beberapa detik terakhir setelah anjingnya yang lucu menggonggong, dengan responnya yang alamiah sebab dikhiraukan pemiliknya selama beberapa saat.

"Donghae, kukira dia sangat mirip denganmu, cuma saja dia agak gembul." Hyuk Jae menutup mulutnya karena serangan tawa yang dilanda perutnya, yang membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum juga.

"Hyuk Jae….,"

"Kenapa?"

Ia merasa ia tidak dapat mengatakan yang sejujurnya karena dia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, ketika melihat Hyuk Jae tertawa Donghae sebenarnya melihat masa depan yang cerah dan mendapati dirinya sendiri dalam wujud yang sesungguhnya. Donghae menggesekkan perlahan tangannya ke pipi Hyuk Jae dan menangkupnya, itu membuat Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menahan napasnya. "Aku merasa seperti tidak dapat menangani apapun."

"Menangani apa?" Tanya Hyuk Jae.

"Semuanya," Donghae menekan kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya, tekanan yang mendenyutkan frustasi dan penyesalan, "aku merasa tidak berdaya pada apapun yang terjadi," lanjutnya terengah-engah, napas yang masuk ke paru-paru Donghae seolah menyesaki dadanya. "Tidak ada lagi yang menginginkanku disini, rasanya seperti ingin mati saja," Donghae baru setengah jalan kalimatnya tapi dia merasa dia sudah kehilangan kendali dirinya, karena dia tengah memikirkan rencana gila itu. "Aku ingin pergi dan menghilang."

"Tapi sudah ada aku bersamamu, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk pergi." Hyuk Jae mencoba meyakininya, dia menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, tangannya bermain dirambut-rambut Donghae yang lurus dan halus. "Tidak ada satu pun hal yang perlu ditakutkan Donghae, kau tenang bersamaku."

Donghae tahu persis apa yang menganggunya dan sebelum dia membiarkan perasaan mengganggu itu menghancurkan hatinya, dia mengenyahkan segala kekhawatiran kemudian menggenggam tangan Hyuk Jae erat yang ditimpalinya dengan tatapan berbinar yang hangat. "Terus terang, aku ingin membawamu pergi. Kita akan keluar dari Neraka ini bersama-sama."

Hyuk Jae kembali ketingkat ketegangannya yang lebih, apabila dia mengikuti Donghae, dia akan bertindak seperti orang yang tidak waras. Tetapi persetan, dia sudah merasa lebih bahagia dan bersyukur, maka dari itu dia membalas tatapan yang kuantitasnya sama besarnya. "Kemana pun itu Donghae, aku akan mengikutimu, kemana pun itu."

.

.

.

 _5/Januari/1966/Seoul, South Korea._

Sekelebat bayangan. Hyuk Jae mulai menggambarkan apa yang terjadi dimasa depan kelak, bagi mereka berdua yang berlagak layaknya perantau dan tukang tipu. Hyuk Jae juga mulai berpikir bagaimana masa depan akan terpengaruhi oleh daya pikir Donghae yang menunjukkan obsesi besar. Tidakkah suatu hari nanti pelarian ini akan terungkap dan Hyuk Jae akan sadar kembali? Tidakkah Donghae sadar kalau kewarasan Hyuk Jae akan kembali suatu saat nanti dengan begitu dia akan merancang cara buat melarikan diri?  
Kamis, hari yang sangat hangat dari sebuah tempat pelarian yang menguntungkan, mereka bergulir bak buku yang terhempas oleh angin serta kata-kata vulgar. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae menjelaskan hari apa ini, jam berapa sekarang dan kemana mereka akan berlalu. Dibuatnya sebuah ide oleh Donghae, mereka akan melintasi cahaya, matahari yang separuh terang, separuh berbayang. Dia akan duduk berjam-jam di mobil untuk merenungkan nasib hidupnya yang tak ubahnya sebuah cerita dari dongeng yang belum sempat diedit. Diculik, hidup merantau, berakhir bahagia. Seklise itu.

Analisisnya yang bersifat progresif seluruhnya benar, ketika Donghae bolak-balik memasukkan barang ke bagasi mobil, Donghae akan berjalan-jalan dengan konsentrasi yang penuh tanpa sama sekali memperhatikan keberadaannya. Donghae juga tidak mungkin mengunci pintu mobil karena amatlah beresiko buat Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae tidak peduli lagi dengan omong kosong itu, dia sudah terlalu terpesona dengan rencananya sendiri yang penuh ide cerdas tapi ini hanya memberikan getaran keanehan sepanjang Hyuk Jae terus-terusan memikirkannya.

Hyuk Jae tidak salah lagi, dia memang bisa melakukannya. Dia akan mengilustrasikan gerakannya yang cepat di kepalanya, meraih gagang pintu secepat kilat, menutupnya secepat mungkin, berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah ini seperti gelombang angin yang tidak akan bisa ditangkap telinga Donghae. Kemudian Donghae akan mendapati mobilnya kosong tanpa satupun bukti keberadaan Hyuk Jae. Kaki-kakinya menapaki tanah ketika dia berlari terus, gerakannya yang luas memanjang ke ujung kaki. Dan bisikan agar segera melarikan diri bergema melalui dirinya bersama irama yang meninggi.

 _Ayolah Hyuk Jae, kau bisa melakukannya._

Hyuk Jae menyentuh gagang pintu dengan telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. Berkali-kali menoleh kebelakang karena waspada akan kebaradaan Donghae. Kira-kira begini, dia memiliki waktu yang singkat, Donghae nyaris selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dia hanya tinggal memasukkan beberapa tas besar berisi pakaian saja. Hyuk Jae memulai sebuah percakapan di kepalanya, mengenai dirinya dan rencana gila itu. Kalau dia berhasil dia bisa kembali. Menikah, karirnya cemerlang, inilah yang dia inginkan dan bertemu teman-temannya yang suka meledek. Kalau dia tidak berhasil, dia akan menjadi kurungan selama setahun penuh tanpa ampun, Donghae akan mengajarinya bersikap disiplin dan patuh. Sebagai seorang tawanan yang sering gagal, Hyuk Jae melirik-lirik keberadaan Donghae yang menyusun kardus dengan rapi di belakang sana. Secara akurat dia meyakinkan kepada seluruh tubuhnya jika mereka akan berhasil dan dia akan bisa lari.

Sayangnya dia punya hati yang tidak mampu dibohongi, saat dia hendak menarik gagang pintu dan menyusup keluar, Hyuk Jae melumpuh. Tangannya bergerak dalam gelap, memegangi jantungnya yang tertatih-tatih karena rasa bersalah. Keinginannya untuk melarikan diri direaksikan sebagai sebuah pengkhiantan oleh tubuhnya, Hyuk Jae jadi amat gelisah dalam duduknya dimana waktunya semakin menipis dan bila dia tidak cepat-cepat mengambil tindakan, dia akan selamanya terkurung dan terjebak. Hyuk Jae tahu kegilaanlah yang membuat tubuhnya tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh tidak normal. Mata pedihnya terbuka karena merasa kasihan dengan dirinya yang seperti diporak-porandakan oleh Donghae.

Sebentar lagi Donghae akan masuk. Sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan kesempatan yang selama ini dia inginkan. Raganya tidak berdaya tak ubahnya seperti boneka yang merintih berulang-ulang ketakutan. Hyuk Jae menggaruk sisi mobil, merutuki sikap bodohnya yang dipenuhi kehampaan. Bagus sekali, Donghae sudah selesai.

Donghae tersenyum lewat kaca mobil, berubah menjadi mahluk menyentuh penuh simpati, pandangannya gusar dan amat manis. Sebelum dia bergerak cepat masuk ke mobil, dia meraih anjingnya yang tertidur pulas di bawah mobil kemudian dia meletakkan anjingnya dengan hati-hati ke jok belakang, mengagumi sebentar kepasrahan dari peliharannya yang penuh akan kesetiaan. Donghae juga mencium bibir Hyuk Jae melalui kaca jendela dan kembali ke kursi kemudinya. Dia memutarkan kunci mobil, memanaskan mesin lalu menghidupkan radio. Musik yang bermain dikenali Hyuk Jae sebagai ikon kejadian penculikannya.

Mata Donghae memancarkan aura permulaan yang bersih, sehingga selama sesaat Hyuk Jae jadi tidak berdaya. Donghae duduk di kursi mobil secara sopan, seolah semuanya sudah siap, dan mereka akan lenyap dari tempat ini sekali mereka mengedipkan mata. Donghae memegang tangan Hyuk Jae penuh sayang, matanya berdoa agar mereka bisa tetap seperti ini.

"Kita akan pergi ke Barat, sebebas seekor burung yang tidak akan pernah kembali kesini. Kita akan terus bersama-sama sampai mati," katanya membuat Hyuk Jae terpojok. Meskipun demikian, seraya memandang dua kemilau mata Donghae yang terang, Hyuk Jae mengangguk senang. Dan mulai menerima segalanya apa adanya. Pada saat itu, Hyuk Jae menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih rileks ke jok mobil.

Kemudian mereka tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

 _Aku setuju bahwa ini adalah permulaan dan akhir hidupku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ini happy Endingkan? Ehehehe XD anw Happy New Year and Merry Xmas everyone!

Thanks for reading! _  
_


End file.
